Rising Sun
by MrMrsCullen96
Summary: This happened about 6-7 years after breaking dawn. Some people die but it is a really good story. If I get lots of reviews I will write more chapters and faster...My first book.Review please.THANKS.
1. Presents

Chapter 1: Presents

I wish my mom wouldn't make my family wake me up so early each morning. I love her and my dad. And Aunt Alice. She is my dad's adoptive sister. She is perfect. She is a lot like me as well. We both absolutely adore shopping and comparing outfits. The differences between us are that she is a vampire. You may think I would be scared to death of a vampire but not if you knew that my mom and dad were both vampires too. The rest of the Cullen's (my family) are vampires. I am half vampire and half human. My dad was vampire and my mom was human when they did it. My mom nearly died having me. I was too strong. Anyway back to reality for now. This is my life and I love it. As I ran downstairs at inhuman speed, I was thinking about Alice. The reason that I was thinking about her was because she is the person that organises my clothes every morning. Every day, when I go to school, I look stunning. All the boys look at me but I'm not interested in any of them. It's too dangerous. Whenever this subject comes up I immediately think of my dad. My dad dated my mom when she was human. The Volturi got involved and forced either dad or Alice to change mom. Dad didn't want it but Alice promised. Anyway after mom married dad, he changed her. I am 6 years old now and the best thing about it is that I can already drive.

How many 6 year olds do you see driving? It helps that I look about 18. I grow amazingly fast. Soon I will stop growing. No humans know about vampires. As I said earlier it's too dangerous.

As I got downstairs Alice shoved my coat on and pulled me out of the second storey window. This isn't at all dangerous as it may seem because our senses are a lot better than a humans. Our family hunts animals instead of humans. A lot of the myths that Hollywood makes up about vampires really is made-up. We don't burn in the sun. Carlisle started the 'animal instead of humans' diet. I love him very much but I wish I could be an exception to that rule. Not that I like killing people but human blood tastes so much better.

"Ness, you there. You look a bit out of it this morning" Alice remarked.

She can see the future. Well, sometimes. She can see vampires' futures' best because she is one. She can see humans' futures' alright because she was one but she can't see me or my best-friend, Jacob because she has never been one of us.

Jacob is a werewolf. I love him so much. Whenever I need something, he is always there for me.

I need to concentrate on hunting now so I can get ready for school.

I looked down from the tree I was sitting on. I saw a mountain lion below me searching for breakfast himself. I leapt down from where I was sitting and pounced. His screams abruptly shut off. I hid his dry carcass in the middle of a bush, just so I didn't scare a hiker if they came off the trail. I jumped down and sniffed. Alice was hunting south-east I guessed from the path her scent was on. I followed it and as I came past a group of trees, there she was sitting down, waiting for me. I wondered why.

"Come on Alice" I said to her. She jumped up and led me home. When I got home she sprinted ahead of me to put my clothes out. Usually my mom or Emmett would take me hunting but Mom, Dad and Emmett were on a hunting trip themselves. I sprinted up the stairs after her and there she was lying on my bed with my outfit next to her. She was over the 'depression' of earlier. I wondered what it was all about but she was grinning like a Cheshire cat now. I pulled my clothes on as fast as I could and sat next to her.

"Bella and Edward are back now, what shall I do next?" She muttered. I thought she was talking to me.

"Um.. What Alice?" I asked confused.

She looked up and I saw a small black device in her hands. A phone. Obviously. I was so dumb sometimes. I wondered what Aunt Alice was looking at me so weirdly for. She put the phone down and gestured for me to follow her. I went. She lead me out to the garage, which was shut. I was surprised. Uncle Emmett or Aunt Rosalie are normally there under a car. I was even more surprised to see my mom's Ferrari parked outside the garage.

"There is a present for you in the garage Nessie" Alice told me. I opened the garage door and saw my mom, my dad, grandpa Carlisle, Granny Esme, Aunt Rose, Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz (Jasper) standing beside a pink Aston Martin Vanquish.

"What's this?" I asked in astonishment

"It's your 7th Birthday present" My dad said. My mom laughed.

"I think your going to be the only 7-year-old who will drive" Mom told me.

I laughed. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was standing just a few feet away form the car of my dreams.

"You had better be off to school now Nessie" My dad said. I wondered whether he would let me drive it to school.

"Of course you can drive it to school. Why would we give it to you just in time for school if you couldn't drive it immediately?" He replied laughing. I touched his face and gave him the biggest, warmest, thank-you I could. I went round all my family members showing them this vision and giving them a kiss.

"Jake will be here when you come home from school" My mom told me with a hint of pleasure in her eyes. She and Jacob were best-friends as well. They always would be. He was mine to although sometimes I felt I loved him more than just a friend. I got in my new car, waved to my family and drove down the 3 mile drive before turning off onto the highway. It may of ben my imagination but I swear I saw a wolf version (black wolf) of Sam Uley behind a bush. It looked like he was nodding a good-morning to me.

Weird….


	2. Wolf

**2. Wolf**

After a long day at school, I was ready to go home. It did help that dad did my homework for me sometimes and when he didn't Alice did. Not that would have taken me long or that it would have been hard. Its just that I can be bothered to sit there for a whole five minutes looking at books when I could be with Jacob.

Speaking of Jake, I was excited wondering what preset he would have got me.

I wasn't sure whether it would top my new car but I wouldn't let his feelings get hurt.

If it wasn't as good, I would still pretend that I loved the car and his present equally. Whether it would work or not was a completely different story.

He was waiting for my at the end of my driveway just out of site of the highway.

Using my car's glitches, from the drivers seat I opened the passengers door and nodded for him to get in.

"Hey Ness" He greeted me as his door shut automatically.

"Hi Jake, How are you doing?" I asked him in response.

"Im fine thanks. Nice ride. Is this what your mom and dad got you this morning" He asked me curiously. Trust Jake to be interested in the car.

"Yeah" I said trying to sound unimpressed.

"Don't you like it? I love it." He said with a air of disbelief.

"Yeah I love it but it's a car. A nice car but still a car" I said with a grin.

"What's up Nessie" He asked.

"Nothing. It was just very embarrassing going into school this morning. Everyone was looking at me" I told him, my face going red at the thought.

A boy at my school called Daniel, who was hot in most girls' eyes at my school, came over to me and started chatting me up! His ex-girlfriend didn't like that. I answered him politely not wanting to hurt his feelings although he wasn't doing much to reserve mine. I tried to make it clear that I wasn't interested but he was taking it in. He even tried to kiss me!

I stopped the car in my usual space in the garage to show Jacob what his face looked like after I slapped him and told him to 'get the hell off me and leave me alone' which I have to admit was funny.

After that I got lots of angry stares and even a few astonished ones. The boys made it a competition to see who could get Renesmee in bed with them. How disgusting.

We walked in the front door and there was my mom and dad. They hugged me and ushered Jake and I into the dining room.

"Jake has got something to tell you about Renesmee. After he explains what he wants to, I want you home. Then he can get your present ready." Mom said to me.

I nodded.

Jake nodded. He held my hand and gently pulled me off the seat and out of the room.

"See ya later Edward" he shouted behind him. I heard my mom sigh and my dad growl softly.

"Come on Ness. We are going to the meadow to talk" He said picking me up and running full speed out of the house.

I closed my eyes waiting for us to get there not realizing that I was walking into the most romantic part of my life…


	3. Imprint

**3. Imprint**

"Nessie, have you ever heard of the word, imprint?" Jake asked me.

"No, what does that mean?" I replied a little confused trying to see where this was leading.

"When a shape-shifter imprints on someone, it is like love at first sight" he said starting his explanation.

"It isn't gravity that is holding that shape-shifter on the earth, it is the object of their imprinting." He continued.

I was really confused now.

"Can only wolves imprint?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, we don't have anything else to test it on but I suppose any shape shifter can imprint." He told me.

"Why are you telling me this? I mean, is there a reason behind it?" I asked.

"Ness dear, I have imprinted on you. From the moment you left Bella's womb, I have loved you and cared for you how a brother should. All of the wolves have vowed that when the object of their imprinting gets old enough to understand what's happening, we tell them." He said.

"Ok. What happens now? Don't say you have to leave me" I asked him in despair. I couldn't imagine life without Jacob there watching out for me.

"No No of course not Ness. I don't think I could leave you permanently. It is hard when I have to go to La Push to be away from you. That is why my pack and I have decided to move here and protect the humans in this area." He told me grinning.

"What happens now with this imprinting thing?" I asked.

"Well, its up to you ness. If you want me to be your protector, I will. But if you want I will be your lover. I am not pushing you into any decisions Nessie, so just tell me when you know what you want me to be" Jake said to me.

I thought about it then. I had always wanted Jake. And now he was asking if I wanted what I had been longing for.  
"Jake, I want you to be my boy-friend. I have always felt that way but I never thought you felt the same so I never asked." I told him blushing. He laughed.

"Ok. Lets go and tell your parents." He said moving away from me to phase. After he did that he picked me up and started running back towards the house.

Mom and dad were waiting for me at the door.

"Hello darling. Has Jacob explained everything to you now?" mom asked me.

"Yes and we both found out that we love each other just as much" I said laughing.

Dad patted Jacob on the shoulder.

"Glad it can work out for you Jake. Just you look after her or you'll have me to deal with. Why don't you go and sort out your surprise Jake. We will bring her to the river in three hours time. Is that ok?" Dad said.

"Thanks Edward. Yes, that's fine. Could Esme help me?"

Esme flew downstairs.

"Of course Jacob, let's go" she said to him.

They flew out of the door. I looked in surprise. Mom patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry Ness. You will find out what they're doing soon darling" she told me with a grin on her face.

I walked upstairs and into my room, soon being cornered by Alice. She wanted to go on another shopping trip.

"Please, Please, Please.." she asked pleading with me to say yes.

"No Alice, I want to see what Jacob is doing for me" I said starting to get frustrated. I could see Alice was too. She looked at me in disgust, then walked out of the room calling for mom. I sighed. I picked up the phone and dialled my friend, Jenny's number. She picked up and spoke to me for about an hour. She was my moms friend-Angela's- younger sister.

In New Hampshire, the story was that, my mom – Bella is my older sister and my dad – Edward is my moms husband (that part is true) and the rest of the Cullens have been adopted by Dr Carlisle and his wife Esme.

Carlisle is a great doctor and grandpa. He is kind, friendly, polite and sweet. Esme is the same. Carlisle likes understanding the sciences behind 'vampirisation' and finding out how our senses and gifts work. Esme like refurbishing houses and organising things. She helped Aunt Alice organise my mom and dad's wedding.

I love them both very much.

Anyway, back to Jenny, she had to get off the phone after an hour because Angela wanted to use it. I passed the phone to my mom to say hello to Angela and have a chat with her. When she put the phone down, I went to grab it.

"In a minute Renesmee. Let me check something first" she said to me giving me the look.

"Are you ready" she muttered into the phone after quickly dialling a number.

"Yes I will. Ten minutes? Ok... Yes... See you later then. Bye" she said to the other person.

I was confused.

She was calling the airport. I could tell from the numbers she typed in. I just sat there annoyed that no one cared that I was bored.

Ten minutes later, dad and mom came up to me.

"Come on Ness" Dad said holding my hand and pulling me towards the door.

We ran out to the river and stopped there. Then Jake came up to the river silently. He suddenly grabbed my hand picked me up and jumped across the river shouting a goodbye to my mom and dad.

"What are you doing Jacob" I asked.

He shushed me. I closed my eyes and waited for us to stop. When we did he covered my eyes. He lead me forward until we got to wherever he wanted me to get to.

"Open your eyes Ness" He said, his voice rising with excitement.

I wondered what was in front of me…


	4. Proposal

**4. Proposal**

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful, little cottage in front of me. I gasped.

"What's this for?" I asked him, astonished.

"This is your birthday present Nessie, darling" He told me grinning.

"I can't live here on my own" I said.

"No. I'm living here with you" He said to me.

I was really happy. I was glad that Jake would be with me but at first I didn't grasp what he meant.

I walked in the house looking in each room. It was very small. It had one bedroom, a kitchen, a closet (a massive one!), a bathroom and a garden.

"Why is there only one room" I asked in confusion.

"We are together Ness. If you don't want us to sleep together I can arrange for a new bed to be put in this room" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Jake. You mean dad will let us?" I asked.

"Yes. He would've slept with your mum if she wasn't so breakable. They were going out together and now we are. Edward said to be careful and not to force you into anything, which I have no intension of doing" He said.

"Now?" I asked. He knew what I meant.

"Are you sure your not hungry?" he asked.

"No, I want you now Jake" I said anxious to start.

"Ok" He said shrugging his shirt off.

I lay in bed fully-clothed. He climbed in top-less. We hugged and started the most amazing night of my lifetime so far…

I woke up. I wondered where I was. I looked at my body and saw I was still naked.

Last night was the best night ever. Jake touched me with such light touches. I clinged at him.

We made love and it was the best. I can see why my mom wanted it so badly.

He woke up about 5 minutes after I did.

"Was that a nice birthday present?" Jake asked me.

"The most recent part was the best" I confirmed. He laughed.

"Don't worry, we have more soon. Maybe" He said sheepishly. He got up and went to the closet. He threw me underwear, jeans, a shirt and shoes before grabbing some clothes for himself. We both got dressed fats and hurried downstairs.

He made us breakfast and then lead me outside. We walked until we reached this cute little meadow a long way away from any trail.

Jake sat down.

He seemed more jumpy than usual. I wondered what the matter was but I didn't say anything. After a while he spoke.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He asked me sincerely getting down on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand.

"Yes" I spat out.

I couldn't think what else to say.

He picked me up and carried me out into the trees. There we took our clothes off and carried on from last night…

We stopped when we heard a noise close to us.

It was like someone was trying to get past without seeing us or disturbing us. _Too late._ I thought annoyed. I put my clothes on quick and so did Jake. My mom and dad walked round the corner with a very sheepish look.

"Sorry guys but your right in the trail from our house to the meadow." Mom said.

"Jacob, remember what…" Dad started to say.

"Yes, Yes" Jake replied giving dad a hard look.

"Let's go to the cottage Ness" he said to me.

I was more than happy with that. Dad was glaring at the solid ring on my finger. If looks could BURN then my ring would be ashes now.

"Bye dad, Bye mom" I shouted running off.

Dad cursed under his breath. Mom patted his shoulder. We ran off.

We got back to the cottage and instead of carrying it on, we just slouched around and I knew Jake would wait for nighttimes now to do it. I wasn't sure I wanted to wait that long…


	5. Twins

**5. Twins**

A hour and a half after we came back to the cottage, he was bored and so was I.

"Go back to the big house Ness" Jacob asked me gently.

"Ok." I said. He squeezed my shoulders. My face must have looked a picture.

"Crap" He suddenly shouted. He stood away from me and phased. He got down and I jumped on his back. He broke into a run.

We came to the main Cullens house quick. Jacob tipped me off his back onto the grass and unphased.

"What Jake?" I asked puzzled.

"Shhh" He said.

We ran into the dining room and I saw what he was so worried about.

Two beautiful figures stood there. They had all black clothes on. I immediately recognised them. They were Alec and Jane from the Volturi.

The Volturi were a group of vampires that made sure that the law was kept. A rule for vampires if that they have to keep themselves secret. And that they could be trusted to keep the secrets.

Apparently they couldn't trust me. They came every two years to see what is happening here and whether I have kept vampires secret. If I haven't, I die.

I wondered why they were here now. It has only been a year since their last visit.

"Hello Renesmee" Alec said to me.

"Hello Alec" I replied.

"Renesmee" Jane said in her normal evil tone.

"Jane" I said.

"What is the reason for this visit?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"This is to be our last visit" Jane said with a tight smile.

Mom relaxed but dad kept glaring at them. I wondered why he didn't relax. I soon found out.

"Aro wants to see Renesmee himself before we cannot come back. We have been ordered to stay with Renesmee at all times until you come back with us to visit Volterra." Alec said.

Edward hissed under his breath.

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked facing us.

"We have to go, Carlisle. There is no choice." Dad told him.

Carlisle faced Alec.

"When does Aro want to see us?" he asked Alec.

Jane answered. "As soon as possible"

"Who is coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Aro wants to see Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper. He said that they have to be amongst the ones that come. If you like, you can all come." Jane said.

I knew why he wanted Mom, Dad, Alice and Jasper as well as me. We were all the talented ones. We all had gifts that Aro envied.

"I'm in" Aunt Rosalie said glaring at Jane.

"So am I" Uncle Emmett said.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes, I am in as well" she replied.

"Very Well. We will all come. Give us an hour to pack some things" Carlisle said to the powerful twins.

"We will be with Renesmee. If any of the other four that Aro want to see disappear then we are ordered to kill Renesmee." Alec said.

He sounded like he didn't want to say that.

Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my room in the main house.

He grabbed a suitcase and shoved loads of clothes in. I wondered why so many. We were only going for a short visit.

When he was done he pulled me downstairs and to Carlisle. Alec and Jane followed me everywhere just as they had promised.

"Let's go. I have ordered plane tickets for us all" Carlisle said.

It was so annoying. I kept getting unusual stomach pains. I was sick on the plane.

"Are you okay Renesmee?" She asked me.

"Yes mom. Don't worry about me" I said.

When we got there Dad stole a car and hurried to Volterra. He wanted me home if I was ill. When we got into the depths of the Volturi's home, I was starting to fell ill again. Then Jane stood in front of me and opened two big doors. There was Aro, looking at us expectantly.

"Welcome friends" He said.

I wished I knew what his plan was. I would find out very very soon…

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS. PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU REVIEW I WILL WRITE FASTER… *WINK WINK* THANKS…


	6. Plan

**6) Plan**

Aro's P.O.V

"Brother's have you heard the news? Renesmee is on her way here" I said to my brothers.

I put it on more than needed. Caius gave me a look. I sighed. All he was interested in was the killing part. I was more interested on how she was turning out.

"What are you planning Aro?" Marcus asked me. Sometimes I wondered why he was 'sticking up for her' more than any of the rest of the guard.

"Nothing brother, I am very interested to see her" I said trying to cover my 'plan' up.

What I really wanted was to persuade her to stay and be part of us. As well as her family of course.

"I mean, why invite Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella?" He asked.

"No reason. I just want to see them again and meet Jasper for the first time in person" I told Marcus. I don't think he buys it. Caius doesn't care about my plans.

Renesmee would arrive in 3 short hours. So would the others. According to Alec and Jane, the whole family were coming.

It would be good to see my old friend Carlisle again and try and win back his friendship after our 'disagreement' some years back when Renesmee was very young.

I decided to go and hunt to pass the time. I took Felix with me. We went through the underground tunnels that lead us out of Volterra.

I went to wait by the trails. After waiting an hour and a half, I smelt a group of juicy humans. I pounced and fed. So did Felix. They did taste nice. We both went back to wait for our guests.

I could smell Jane and Alec coming so I knew they were here.

"Places brothers" I hissed quietly to them. This way we always looked efficient and neat.

They came in following Jane. Carlisle then his Esme. Edward and then his Bella and their Renesmee with her Jacob I presumed from Edward thoughts last time we met. Emmett and his Rosalie. Finally Alice and her Jasper came in.

"Welcome friends" I said to them.

"Hello Aro. How are you keeping?" Carlisle asked me.

"I am doing fine as are my guard. You look good yourself" I replied complementing him.

"Thank you" He replied.

"Edward and Bella, you two look very well. How are you doing?" I asked them with what I hoped sounded like sincere curiosity and friendship.

"We are fine thank-you" Edward spoke for him and Bella. I sighed. This was what it was like having a doting wife was it. Edward chuckled. I smiled at him.

"And Renesmee. You have grown-up into a very nice looking young lady. Who is this by your side?" I asked her.

"Thank-you Aro. This is Jacob. He was with my mother when you visited last" She replied trying not to give all his secrets away. She didn't realize that I knew them all already.

Jane and Alec moved to the exit as well as Felix and Demetri. They blocked all entrances and exits. Edward realized what they were doing.

"It wont work Aro. Your plan won't work. Our family won't join you." Edward said.

I looked at one of my new vampires beside me. I nodded at her. Her name was Marie and she could take away two gifts at a time. She took away Edwards. I thought through my plan thoroughly.

"Edward, I need to keep Renesmee for a while to observe her growth. To see whether it is stopping or not. I need to keep her for a while. Two people can stay but the rest need to go. I need to keep all of the four plus Renesmee because I need to see how their powers work. They interest me. The rest of you can go." I told him.

"Two people?" He asked.

"Yes. Not too many but enough to keep her 'safe' from us" I said. Marcus touched my hand and I saw he had figured out the plan and wasn't pleased.

Renesmee didn't seem normal though. She looked fatter than what a vampire should look like and she sounded like Jelly. When she walked like something was rattling inside of her. Could she be pregnant?

I jumped out of my chair and walked up to Renesmee, Jacob, Edward and Bella.

"So who is to be with her and who is to go to the other rooms?" I asked.

Bella replied. "Jacob will stay with her"

"Is that it. No second person?" I asked.

"No" She replied.

"Very well" and I led her and Edward from the room and to a guest room. I shut the door and nodded for Sammy to guard the door. I heard Edward arguing with Bella and was pleased. The more they argued the more one might want to stay.

I led all the others in couples to different guest rooms. They all had a guard across each door. I was going to make them all drink human blood. They weren't leaving until they had tasted it. Renesmee wasn't leaving at all though.

I liked this plan…


	7. Pregnancy

**7) Pregnancy**

_Renesmee's P.O.V_

I was amazed when my mom only let Jake stay with me when Aro said two people could stay with me.

"Jake, why do you think mom let you be the only one with me?" I asked him scared.

"I don't know love. Calm down. Your mom always has a plan. Im here. I love you" He replied.

Weirdly enough by the words he just spoke to me, I was beginning to calm down and chill out a bit. I doubted that I would completely calm down because of Aro menacing tone when he asked Felix to usher us to this room. I could tell we weren't going home for a while.

Suddenly I heard a noise outside my room. It was my dad. Demetri was bringing him to me. He came in and Demetri shut the door. I grabbed the bucket Jake had found and was violently sick into it.

"Dad, I feel really bad" I said to him hoping he could help me.

"I know love, you don't look well. We are staying here. Aro doesn't want to let us leave for two reasons. One, he wants us all to taste human blood to see if he can change our appetite. Two, he wants you to stay here forever and join as part of the guard" He told me.

"He wants us to drink human blood?" I asked feeling sorry for my mom and Carlisle. They were going to be tortured by the scent. Well, my mom would be. She wasn't quite used to it yet.

"I know love. Your mom is refusing. I have just drunk some and that's why Aro has let me come and see you for an hour then I have to go back" Dad said to me.

I looked at his eyes and saw a hint of dark orange in them. If he kept drinking it, his eyes would go bright red like the other vampires here.

"Tell mom that I asked for her to drink some so that she'll be safe" I asked dad not knowing what was best fro my mom to do.

"Don't worry love. She will be fine. We are staying anyway until Aro lets you and Jake go." Dad said giving Jacob a look.

"Speaking of Jake, I see you accepted his offering" Dad said to me giving the ring a look.

"Yeah dad, I said yes." I told him. I ran threw the question and answer in my head so he could see for himself.

"Jacob, Aro wants to speak to you now" Jane hissed through the door.

Jake got up and left.

"Nessie, is there a chance...um..." Dad said trying to finish his sentence without embarrassment.

"Spit it out dad" I said to him.

"Is there a chance that you could be pregnant darling?" Dad asked me.

"Yes, there is a chance but I doubt it. How would it show? It only happened a few nights ago" I said to my dad going red.

"You would be surprised" Dad said dryly.

Jake came back in. Dad suddenly fell backwards screaming. I looked in amazement. Jacob snarled.

"Time up Edward" Jane hissed.

Dad stopped screaming. He kissed me quickly and almost ran out of the room. I heard his scream in the corridor. I got up but Jake pulled me down.

"Do you want that to be you Ness?" He asked.

"No. What is happening to him?" I asked in dismay.

"Jane is shocking him. She causes an illusion of pain. It feels like a fire spreading through you. Horrible" Jacob told me.

I shuddered.

"Dad thinks I'm pregnant because of the stomach pains" I told Jacob.

He froze.

"W…W…What?" he stuttered.

"Dad thinks my stomach pains and me keep being sick is the result of pregnancy" I said shocked at his reaction. Then the door opened and Alec motioned for me and Jake to come out. He led us to Aro's main room. We walked in after Alec.

"Renesmee, how do you feel?" Aro asked me.

All my kindness towards Aro had gone but the kindness in his voice showed. I could tell he really cared about me now. He didn't want me dying off.

"Horrible. My stomach hurts and I feel really ill." I told him.

"Could you be pregnant?" Aro asked me. Caius laughed.

"Yes, I could be" I replied blushing. This was so embarrassing.

"We have sent Gianna who is one of our human receptionists to fetch some items for you. Is there anything you need?" Aro asked me.

"She needs some brains for having sex with a mutt" Caius muttered.

Aro silenced him with a look.

"I need human blood to keep me strong and I need my parents. They know how to deal with a vampire pregnancy. Please Aro?" I asked him.

"It is as you wish. Felix move Bella and Edward to room 14" Aro ordered.

"Yes master" Felix replied.

"You may leave your rooms. All of your family. I mean no imprisonment. Is that okay?" Aro asked me.

"Yes thank-you Aro" I answered him.

I walked back to my room, my mom following me and my dad helping to move their stuff.

"Nessie, pregnancy is a very painful thing. I don't really know what Jacob's inner-animal will do to you but I fear for the worst." Mom said to me.

Jacob was frozen next to me. Mom patted Jake's shoulder. Dad came in and Jacob looked up at him. He nodded.

"Same Edward?" Jake asked my dad.

"Same Jake" Dad said to him. Those two words surprised me. It was the first time I had heard my dad call Jacob 'Jake' but it reassured me.

Aro walked in then after knocking.

"I am so very sorry Renesmee. If I had known anything, I would have sent for you some other time." Aro said to me. His face looked like he was in pain too. I was surprised. I wondered why he was in pain.

Only time would tell…


	8. Guard

**8) Guard**

_Bella's P.O.V_

"Ness. What's wrong?" I asked Nessie.

I couldn't believe she was pregnant. I thought that after she agreed to marry Jacob, she would at least wait a while to have sex with him. I have told her my stories of my pregnancy with her and I thought she understood how horrible it was. She obviously didn't mean for this to happen. No-one wants what I went through. It might be different though. Jacob isn't a vampire, he's a werewolf. I dread to think of what could happen to my baby.

"He kicked me. That's all. Don't worry mom" She replied. She was hoping for a boy.

Jacob looked like he was burning beside her. He hated the thought that he was causing her pain. He was looking at her the way Edward looked at me when I was pregnant. I was surprised that their relationship was this intense. He only told her about it two weeks ago. I didn't believe Edward when he told me that she had agreed to marry him. Like he would ever lie to me…

"Bella, do you understand how I felt when that was you?" Jake asked me.

I felt sorry for him. He has been through this kind of pain twice. When I was pregnant and now. Now is probably worse though.

"Yes Jake, but it was the right decision, wasn't it?" I asked him.

"It was but this could be different. It's not the same situation" Jake said to me.

He was right; this was the first time ever that a half human half vampire has been pregnant with a werewolf's baby.

"Bella, Edward. Aro wants you." Jane hissed through the door. Edward's screams proved her powers. I hated seeing him like that. I ran to him and stayed by his side until she stopped.

"Jane, stop" I ordered her.

She hissed at me and walked off. Edward got up, kissed me and pulled me towards Aro's main room.

"Bella, Is everything ok?" Aro asked me when Edward and I walked in.

"Could you ask Jane to stop shocking Edward please?" I asked him politely.

"Of course. Jane, come here." Aro said motioning for Jane to come forward.

He walked to meet here, slapped her across the face and ripped one of her arms off. She screamed in pain. Aro backed off. She gave Aro a glare and licked her arm to attach it back on.

"Don't shock any of my guests again. Understood?" Aro said in a menacing tone to Jane.

"Yes Master" She said.

Jane, Alec and Demetri walked out of the main room.

"How is Renesmee keeping?" Aro asked us.

"She is in pain but wants to keep the baby inside of her." Edward said in a disapproving tone.

"I see you don't want her to keep it Edward" He asked, taking Edward's hand.

"It's not that Aro. I know a part of a consequence of the action she has chosen" He replied. It took me a minute to understand his sentence.

"Do you need anything? I realize that your family isn't going to drink human blood so I am going to stop making them try" He said.

"Could we stay here please?" Edward asked.

"Of course you can. Would you like permanent rooms?" Aro said unable to control his enthusiasm. So this was his plan.

"Can I consult with my family?" Edward asked him.

"Yes Edward." He said to Edward.

He called the rest of the family and they came in one after another. Aro led us to a big room just outside the main hall. He shut the door to give us some privacy.

"Carlisle, do you want to live here permanently?" Edward asked him.

"I'm in as long as I can get out to hunt animals and not humans" He replied.

"Is that view shared with everyone or do some of you want to go back?" Edward asked them.

He was met with a lot of nods.

"Go and ask Jacob and then tell Aro" Carlisle said to Edward.

We walked out of the room and into Renesmee's room. I tapped Jake's shoulder and pulled him outside.

"We are staying here. Do you want to stay here with Renesmee as long as they give you and Nessie food and let us hunt" I asked him watching his face to see whether he was about to lie or not.

"Yes. If that's what you guys thinks best" He replied.

Edward and I walked back to the main room.

"Yes, If you could get us permanent rooms we will stay as long as we can get out to hunt animals and if you could get some food for Jake and Renesmee" Edward told Aro. Aro's face lit up.

"Of course Edward. Does that mean you are part of our guard now?" Aro asked Edward.

Edward looked at me. I nodded.

"Yes, If you like" He replied.

"Thank you. I will get your family into some of our best rooms. If we need you, we will call for you" Aro replied looking at his brothers as though they expected something to happen.

"Really. Well, I expect Bella can help you there." Edward said to one of Aro's thought.

"Indeed. Now, If you'll excuse me" Aro said walking out the door.

Me and Edward walked out to and went to Nessie's room.

"How are you keeping darling?" I asked her.

"I've been sick twice since you left me" She replied.

I was surprised that she was experiencing the same sort of things as I was as a human. She didn't look weak, she just looked ill.

"Ness. This is our home now. We still have the other one in Hampshire but we will be living here and helping to look after the law alongside the Volturi. Is that okay?" Edward asked her.

"Yes dad. I like most of the people that live here. I don't like Jane though" She replied without surprise.

I suppose Jacob had told her what was happening between Aro, Edward and I. This 'tell your imprint everything' trick was really getting old. She was told everything, whether it was good or bad. She didn't need to worry herself when she was in this state.

I looked at her torso. It was ballooning fast. She looked like she had a pillow inside of her. From the pregnant people I had seen at the hospital whenever I helped Carlisle do his rounds, I guessed she was about 32cm diluted. She only had about 8cm to go. Luckily she wasn't in pain.

"Heidi is coming. Are any of you interested?" Alec asked from the doorway.

I though quickly. None of us, Cullens, needed human blood but Renesmee might need it.

Edward had the same thought as me.

"I'll get her some love. I'll be back soon" Edward said to me looking at Renesmee.

"Okay. See you in a bit. Make sure you get enough" I said to him.

He nodded and ran out after Alec.

"Where's dad going?" Renesmee asked me.

"He's gone to collect some human blood for you to make you stronger" I replied.

Then I heard a load of voices.

"Stay together" A high voice commanded. I recognised it as Heidi's voice.

"Jake, these people are all about to die. Don't phase or the Volturi will end up in killing you. Okay?" I said to him.

"Got it Bells" He said.

"5 more days..." Nessie muttered.

"Um…pardon?" I asked her.

"About 5 more days until this little monster is out of me" She replied going red.

"What happens if it starts to die inside of you?" I asked curiously. I had told Edward to save it and forget about me. Of course, he didn't and Nessie nearly died.

"I've asked dad to perform a caesarean to get him out safely" She replied confidently.

"Have you thought of names yet?" I asked her.

"Is it's a girl, I'm calling her, Deri" she said.

"That's a lovely name" I told her.

"If it's a boy, I'm calling him Jebar" She said.

"Why Jebar? I mean, it's a nice name but does it have a meaning?" I replied curious.

"It stands for Jacob, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie. His middle name is Jemmett standing for Jasper and Emmett" She replied.

I was really touched.

"Thanks darling" I said to her.

I wondered myself what she was going to have. I hoped for the best…

**Authors Note**

Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. 

Reviews are greatly appreciated. 

I am writing my notes this way because I don't know how to write them underneath the chapter as im new to Fan Fiction. 

Thank you to everyone for your lovely comments. If anyone has any more idea's of what they want to happen please review and tell me.

I will update soon. Bye!


	9. Birth

**9) Birth**

_Renesmee's P.O.V_

"Mom, why is it taking so long?" I asked my mom.

"I really don't know sweetheart. How do you feel?" She asked me.

That was mom for you.

She was helping the Volturi look after the world of vampires and she was more worried about her pregnant daughter.

I really was curious about why my baby was taking so long to come out of me.

My dad said that he would get it out of me as soon as possible. As soon as it started struggling, my dad would be there. He did it for my mom.

He pulled me out and then Jake performed CPR and dad transformed her into a vampire. Of course, I didn't need to be changed.

"I'm fine, mom. He just kicks a lot" I replied. Secretly I was hoping for a boy but I didn't really mind what I had. My family have not give birth to a boy yet.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry love.." Jake said to me.

"Shhhh Jake. I'm fine. Soon, we'll have a lovely baby" I replied.

"Killer" Jake muttered.

I hit him. How dare he call my baby a killer.

"Jake… Don't make that mistake again" Mom said to Jake. I wondered what she meant.

Suddenly I was hit by a burst of pain.

"Ahhhhh" I screamed.

"Ness. What happened?" My mom said quickly.

"Don't know… Owwwww" I said my voice breaking off by another scream.

Dad ran in my room slamming the door behind him although Carlisle was coming in.

"Ness. Are you alright?" Carlisle asked me calmly.

I couldn't answer him. I was in so much pain. It felt like my insides were being split open. I had never felt so much pain.

I wondered whether this was what it was like for my mom. It couldn't have been harder. I could feel the baby inside of me trying to get out.

Carlisle and dad were both there trying to perform a caesarean. I just wanted to die. It was horrible.

"Ahhhhh" I screamed. My mom was beside me with Jake at the other side.

They were both trying to calm me. Mom held me down so I was easier for dad and Carlisle but it was so painful I couldn't stop thrashing.

I felt dad's cool hands brushing my stomach. I felt Carlisle pulling what seemed like everything out of me. I tried to concentrate on these things more than the pain.

After about ten minutes of this unbearable pain, it slowed down. It was still painful but I could tell the worst was over. My body was healing now. The baby was out. I opened my eyes.

"Give me" I stuttered.

"Deri" Jake replied giving her to me.

My Deri. My gorgeous little girl. I couldn't believe it. I had a little baby.

I though that because vampires couldn't have babies and I was more vampire than human, that I was unable to have children.

All hope of a family of my own had vanished. Now, for the first time in a long time, I felt hope.

My body was healing fast now. Carlisle was still with me trying to talk to me and get me to respond.

"Nessie, Can you hear me?" He asked.

I nodded. My body started to go numb.

"It's numb" I whispered.

"Carlisle, what does that mean?" Dad asked Carlisle.

"I'm not sure" Carlisle said.

"Do you think..?" He started to ask something but I didn't hear. I was falling into a deep sleep…

**Author's Note**

Sorry this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of a way to get it to be longer.

Reviews are as normal very much appreciated.

I am not a very good author but I try my hardest. It's pretty hard for a 14-year-old to come up with so many adventures for Nessie and Jake. 

Any idea's are appreciated and I will try and get them into this book somehow. 

Thanks! 


	10. Training

**10) Training**

_Jane's P.O.V_

"What? The Romanians are making a move against us again?" I asked Aro unable to believe my ears. They had already tried once and we had killed all but two of them. It seems that those two held a grudge.

"We have to get our newest members of the guard ready" Aro said to nobody in particular.

"What the _Cullens_? I asked in disgust.

"Yes Jane. The Cullens." Alec said to me giving me a look. I didn't care what that look meant.

I absolutely hated the Cullens. They walked in here and suddenly they live here. And that girl, Bella. She thinks she is better than me. Jane of the Volturi. No-one is better than me.

"Great" I muttered. Aro spoke of them like they were gods.

Edward will realize soon and they would probably try to take advantage.

Aro came over to me and grabbed my hand. He read all of my thoughts and feelings I have ever had about the Cullens.

"Jane, I do not treat them like gods. I treat them like family. You will realize when they save our lives. Especially Bella" Aro said.

"And if they turn against us?" I asked him.

"They won't. Why would they if we offer them what they want?" He replied.

"Jane. They are part of us now. Accept it" Marcus said to me.

"No, I wont" I said to him giving him a glare.

"Jane. Go fetch all of them apart from Carlisle or Edward – whoever is looking after Renesmee please" Aro ordered.

"Yes Master" I said. I hated this life. I hated calling Aro 'master' because he saved mine and Alec's life once. And the other Ancients. They were not my master's.

I went to fetch the Cullens without shocking them.

"Alice, Jasper. Aro wants you." I said through the door. Sounds like they were getting comfy. Gross!

"Rosalie, Emmett. Aro wants you." I said through their door. Emmett is someone I don't mind too much. He can be funny sometimes. He's a little like Felix. Rosalie is like all the others. A spiteful little freak.

"Esme?" I asked through Carlisle and Esme's door.

"Yes Jane" She replied.

"Aro wants you in his main room" I said to her. I didn't mind her either. She was Carlisle's wife. She was pleasant enough.

I knocked on Renesmee's door which was a little further down the corridor with a space between the other rooms.

Edward came to her door.

"Aro needs everyone apart from one of you if you want to stay with Renesmee" I told him a bit bored of my job now.

"Jake, Bella, Carlisle. Aro needs you. I'm to stay with Nessie." He replied.

Awwww. So now she's the Loch Ness Monster. Suits her. Edward snarled at me but I don't care. I walked off down the corridor and into Aro's room.

I didn't realize all the talented Cullens had the blackest cloaks apart from the ancients. That was unfair. They had more power than me now. The other non-talented Cullens had grey cloaks like me. The others walked in behind me. I took my position beside Caius. The black cloak Cullens (Talented ones) stood on Marcus' side.

"Brothers, sisters. We need to be prepared. The Romanians are going to make a move against us. They have created an army to kill us all" Aro said telling everyone the situation. He was met with lots of gasps. Alice looked out of it.

"Aro, could you see this please?" She asked him. He went over to her and held her hand for a minute or two.

"It is as I thought. They have thirty-two at the moment, according to Alice" Aro said.

"But why?" Carlisle asked. How could he be so dumb? Everyone knows that they hate the Volturi for taking over as the 'vampire police' and they would do anything to kill us.

"They hold a grudge" Aro said shrugging like it wasn't anything big.

"Are we all able to fight and kill these newborns?" Aro asked everyone.

We all nodded.

"Good" Aro said. Then he gave us all very intense fight training. I didn't pay much attention. I could always use my skill. This kid that Renesmee might be able to help if it grows this fast.

I mean, she gave birth to it a day ago and it already looked like the size of a five months old baby. It grew fast. At least Aro could see it grow now. He didn't need to send me and Alec there for a week every year to see it grow. It was so boring. I didn't need training.

I have skills.

"Focus Jane" Aro said to me. I was supposed to be trying to floor Alec. I glared at him and walked out of the room.

"Her death" Aro said under his breath but loud enough for me to hear. Edward came in, as I was walking out.

"Renesmee's awake" Edward said.

"Training will continue tomorrow" Aro ordered.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper flew past me. Who cares about her? To my surprise Aro flew past me as well.

"Jane, you really need to cool your feelings about the Cullens down. They are part of the Volturi now and we have to learn to like them" Alec told me patiently.

"Looks like you already have" I hissed at him. He infuriated me.

"Jane, Renesmee's a little girl who cant help her life. She does best with what she has" Alec said to me.

"Awwww, do you love her?" I said.

"No. Shut up" Alec said to me in an angry tone.

"Your too late. The mongrel has her fertilised" I said with a laugh.

"Get a life Jane" Alec said hitting me and throwing me to the other side of the room.

I wondered what his feelings of the girl actually were…


	11. Second Time Around

**11) Second Time Around**

_Renesmee's P.O.V_

My eyes flickered and then I opened them wide, wondering what happened. I had a really weird dream…

Dad looked at me. When my eyes open, he smiled.

"How are you darling?" He asked me.

"Fine. Where are Jake and Deri?" I asked him.

"Deri is across the room. Over there. And Jake is with Aro along with the rest of the family training because the Romanians might try to make a move against the Volturi" Dad said to me.

"Can I hold Deri?" I asked.

"Of course" Dad replied going to get her. I took her from my dad's arms and hugged her.

"What is she?" I asked my dad. He looked at me weirdly.

"She's a baby girl darling" He replied with a look that means 'I think your going crazy' and then I suddenly realized what he thought.

"No. I mean, Is she vampire, werewolf or human?" I asked dad laughing.

"Ohh, we don't know but she sleeps, like you and Jake, but her skin is harder than yours. Her skin is nearly as tough as ours" Dad said.

"Can you get the others" I asked him.

"Yes okay" He said and he ran out of the room. He came back in about a minute's time. Mom, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came in after him. Jake ran in a little later. Bless him. He couldn't run in human form as fast as vampires. Everyone was cooing over Deri. I smiled. I loved my family.

Then Aro flew in.

"How are you Renesmee?" He asked me.

"Fine, thank-you Aro" I replied.

"This your little girl?" He asked me. Duh, of course. Have many other people given birth recently round here?

"Yes" I replied.

"May I hold her?" He asked.

"If you want to" I told him. He would have to rip her away from Aunt Rosalie first. To my surprise, she gave Deri up for Aro to hold.

Alice and Jasper gave me a hug and left my room. Esme gave me a hug and peck on the cheek and left the room. Emmett gave me a kiss and a hug and ran out of the room, followed by Aunt Rose. That meant that Carlisle, Mom, Dad, Jake and Aro were still here.

Mom and dad were by Deri, talking to Aro about her. He was keeping up conversation quite well for someone who isn't really interested.

Jake was by my side hugging me.

"I'm so sorry love" Jake said to me apologetically.

"What for?" I asked him puzzled.

"For putting you through this" He said.

"Jake, I chose to keep my baby and I don't regret it. You helped to bring me happiness in this world" I said to him.

"It's my job to make to happy love" Jake said laughing, picking my hand up and kissing my ring. I laughed.

"You do your job well" I told him kissing him.

Aro came up to me. "Congratulations" He said to me.

"Thanks" I replied.

Mom and dad blew me kisses and then walked out of the room, so it was just me and Jake. I could hear someone was getting comfy with someone else. Jake heard it too. He pulled a face. I laughed. This was how life was meant to be.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called.

Alec walked through the door.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but could I see your little girl. I hear from Aro that she is beautiful" He asked. I handed him Deri, smiling as I did it. Alec seemed a lot nicer than Jane. He smiled at me. He looked at Deri and gasped. I gasped. I knew that face. It was the same face that Jake showed me. Please, I prayed, don't say Alec has 'imprinted' on my baby.

"She is amazing" He said. I nodded. That I could agree with.

"Alec what are you feeling?" I asked him.

"She is the only one that is really worth something in this world" He replied not looking at anyone in the face. He kept his eyes on Deri. He had imprinted. He reluctantly handed her back.

"Come back later and you can feed her if you want" I told him. I felt sorry for him. I felt that imprinting was just like having all your choices being taken away from you. At least I could make this easier for him. I liked him so I didn't mind. He hugged me.

"Thanks Renesmee" He said.

"Call me Ness or Nessie if you like" I said blushing at him.

"Ness. Thank-you. Do you understand what has happened?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"He feels the same way about me" I told Alec pointing at Jacob. Alec looked at him and smiled. Jake smiled back. It looked like it wouldn't take much for those two to be 'friends'.

**Three Hours Later**

Alec came in.

"Can I?" He asked. I handed him Deri's bottle. He hugged me.

"Thanks" He said.

"That's ok" I said to him.

"Where's Jacob?" Alec asked.

"He went out to phase and tell his pack what's going on and why he hasn't phased in a while" I told Alec.

"Ahhhhh. When are you getting married?" Alec asked me.

"Aro said that he will work with Alice and Rosalie and give us a wedding ceremony in two months. I have to pick who I want in it" I told him.

"Nice. Deri would look stunning in a dress" Alec said, his face glowing. I smiled.

"Yes she will. She is to be my flower girl. Will you be the one of the best men?" I asked. He nodded.

"One of the Best Men? Isn't there normally one?" Alec asked confused.

"Yes but I have a big family and I want them all to be in it" I replied. He laughed.

"Alice, Rosalie and Esme are to be my bridesmaids. Carlisle is to be the minister. Dad will give me away. Mom is my maid of honour and Deri is my flower girl" I told him.

"So I'm the only best man?" Alec asked.

"No, dad is one too" I told him. I was pretty hard to get your head around the arrangements. I mean, Alice was involved, of course it would be complicated.

After Alec fed Deri, he came over to me and hugged me hard. I hugged him back.

"I heard you say to Jacob that he brings you happiness. Thanks to you, I now have happiness. I have never felt this way before and when I saw Deri my whole world revolved around her" He explained. I didn't realize vampires could imprint too. It just wasn't called imprint, it was called love. Obvious, I know but the feeling was a lot more than love. The way he looked at Deri. She was a two days old and he still loved her. I knew he was getting the ride taken out of him by Jane but then again, like he said the other day, she was a spiteful, cackling old witch. She kept shocking him whenever he came out of my room.

Alec walked out of my room and Jane walked in after him.

"What does my brother like that girl so much?" Jane asked me pointing at Deri.

"Because he does Jane. It is a natural feeling for some people. Obviously not you yet but it may happen one day and you'll see how it feels" I replied to her hotly. Jacob came into my room and stood by my side.

"Has this mongrel imprinted on you?" Jane asked me.

Jacob growled at her.

"Yes. And that is one way I know that he loves me just as much as I love him" I replied. Maybe it was time to gross her out a bit.

"Alec loved people when he was human" Jane said, refusing to be grossed out.

"Yes, he may have. This is like his second time around" I told her sticking up for Alec.

"Hmmmm." Jane said. She got up looked at Jake. He screamed. He was screaming for about a minute. I glared at Jane the whole time. I didn't do anything. I left punishments for Aro. She walked out and I knew it was time to go and tell Aro about her behaviour.

I hoped she got punished well. It what she deserved…


	12. Invasion

**12) Invasion**

Renesmee's P.O.V

Jane did get punished by Aro. She got her leg ripped off as well as her other arm. I could tell by Carlisle's face he didn't like it but I wasn't having her ruin things for Jake, me and Alec. Alec deserved Deri. Deri deserved him. He was a good guy…

"I think she's full now Nessie" Alec said smiling at me. He was so sweet. He came in here every day to give her a bottle and talk to her. Deri was surprisingly clever . She could already read. She looked the size of a small one year old. I had only given birth to her two weeks ago. Carlisle said that the growth would stop when she reached adulthood. Same as me. I doubted it but I still hoped.

"Ok. Thanks Alec" I replied, a bit out of things.

He walked out and back to Aro's main room. Gianna came in fast after him.

"Renesmee, Aro need you in the main room. The Romanians are attacking. I'll look after Deri for you until you come back" She said to me quickly. I jumped up. I had promised Aro that I would help.

I ran out and I could hear that Gianna was right. Two Aro-looking people were leading a line of newborn vampires as quietly as possible. Then I recognised the two 'Aro-looking' people. It was Vladimir and Stefan. They had helped us once. It was now our job to destroy them.

"They will be here in ten seconds" Aunt Alice told Aro. He nodded.

"They are on their way now" I said, shaking inside.

Suddenly the main door slammed open and Vladimir and Stefan were standing their, flanked by two newborns.

The rest were behind them. Dad hissed. I wondered why. Must be something in their thoughts. Demetri took Stefan down as soon as he banged the door open.

Felix wasn't slow in ripping Vladimir's head off. Rosalie and Emmett grabbed the newborns flanking the two leaders. Dad, Mom, Jake, Alice and Jasper ran out to get some of the others in the line. I ran after them. I saw a young girl that looked at me with such distaste, I could stand it.

I growled. I took one leap and ripped one arm off. She shrieked. I ripped the other off and threw it to the fire Aro had started. I ripped a leg off and smiled as she screamed and cussed.

"You deserve it" I said to her. I ripped her head off and threw the rest of her body into the fire. I looked around me.

Everyone had someone to kill. I had finished and tried to find someone else to kill. I sniffed the air. I smelt fire. I smelt werewolf, human and vampire blood put together – Deri. I smelt vampire. One not being burnt. I ran after the smell. I ran to outside Deri's room and saw a blond-haired boy ready to spring in the door for my baby.

"No you don't" I shouted, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him away.

I realized this was a dangerous move. He wasn't a brand new newborn. He was nearly a year old and knew more strategy than the girl but I was confident. I ripped his leg off and threw it to the fire I had made quickly in this room. I ripped his hand off and threw it into the fire. Then suddenly he grabbed me.

Aunt Rosalie heard my fight and ran to help. The vampire I was fighting was ripped off me by Rose. He grabbed her head and ripped it clean off her body. She screamed and fell to the floor. I ripped his head off when he turned to throw Rosalie's head in the fire. I caught her head and kneeled beside her. She might have been alive or dead for all I knew about vampire amputation. I hoped Carlisle might come soon. And he did.

"Carlisle. Is she okay?" I asked him in between tears.

"I don't know. I think so but I cant be sure. Is this her head?" He asked me.  
I nodded. He licked it – coating it with venom – and put it into place. She started thrashing and screaming. I cried by her side. This was all my fault. Carlisle patted my shoulder.

"Aro wants everyone in the main room but I have to stay here for Rose. Go and tell him" Carlisle told me.

"The fights over?" I asked him.

"Yes" He replied.

I ran into Aro's room.

"Carlisle can't get here. He is looking after Rosalie" I told Aro.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A newborn ripped her head off" I replied. Emmett gasped.

"It was my fault" I said miserably. Mom and dad were by my side in an instant. Jake wasn't far behind.

"No it wasn't love" Jake said to me.

"It was. I grabbed one of them as they were about to kill Deri and they got me. Rose came round the corner and tore him off me and he ripped her head off" I told them. Jake hugged me.

Rose screamed again. Emmett cringed.

"Anyway, well done" Aro said to everyone.

"Thank-you for helping protect us and yourselves. Anything you want is yours. Now, I must attend to the girl" He said as he flew towards the door. Me, Emmett, Mom, Dad and Esme flew after him.

All I could hear were her screams. Like Emmett, every scream tormented me. It was my fault. It was just like a vampire transformation. She screamed and screamed. On and on.

"She'll be fine Nessie, don't worry. It's just painful" Carlisle said to me giving me a hug. I didn't believe him but she gave a few whimpers and sat up. Her head looked fine.

"Aunt Rose… Im so sorry" I said to her, tears streaming down my face.

"Its ok. Im fine" She said trying to sooth me, giving me a big hug.

"It's not" I said hugging her back. Emmett came over and joined in the hug.

"Your better love" He said to her, showing his love for her in his eyes.

"Yes. I am fine everyone. My head stings but that will go. I am surprised that Carlisle was able to save me. I was in complete darkness until I felt my head being put back on. It sounds stupid" She said telling everyone. She laughed her special laugh.

"What did you feel in the Darkness?" Carlisle asked.

"Not much. I just had a lot of room to think and then I heard some talking. And then pain. It felt like the transformation all over" She replied.

As she kept talking and answering different questions, I was wondering what would of happened if I hadn't grabbed the newborn.

Would he have killed my baby? There was no way to be sure…

**Author's Note**

Hope you like my story. 

Someone reviewed and told me that only werewolves imprint and vampires cant. But I don't agree. Vampires might be able to imprint but its just not called that or Carlisle hasn't figured that out yet. My story, My idea's! Im not being rude by the way…

Any idea's please, please, please send them via a review. I am going to introduce someone into the story who Jane likes. Any idea's for a name, a skill (maybe, maybe not – you chose), gender, age, species (vampire, human etc…) and anything else about them.

Please review. Thanks!


	13. Emmett and Rosalie

**13) Emmett and Rosalie**

Rosalie's P.O.V

I felt so bad for Nessie. It wasn't her fault. I helped her. I am fine now but she won't believe it.

"So, what did you feel in the darkness?" Carlisle asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"Not much. I just had a lot of room to think and then I heard some talking. And then pain. It felt like the transformation all over" I replied. I hated saying that I was in pain because Nessie just gets so upset.

Her face now held an expression that meant she felt so much pity for me it was unbelievable. I really did feel bad. It was a first for me to feel bad. Edward chuckled.

"What Edward?" Bella asked.

_You dare. I will kill you if you tell her._ I thought.

"Rosalie just thought about something funny" he told her. I was grateful. My family would take the ride out of me if they knew. I glared at him. He smiled back.

_God, you really make people want to hit you don't you?_ I thought. He did. He nodded grinning widely.

"Guys, can we stop with the silent conversation please? Bella asked him and me.

_No. _I thought while nodding to Bella. He tried not to smile. I enjoyed making Edward smile. Although it wasn't hard after he met Bella.

-**A little while later**-

"How do you feel now, babe?" Em asked me sweetly.

"I feel better. The headache has nearly completely gone. How does Nessie feel?" I asked him.

"She's fine. Jacob is cuddling her and comforting her" He said in a cooing voice. It was surprising how easily Jacob had joined our family and fit in. I still owed him a kick in the gut. I might not be able to do that now he is marrying Nessie. I wouldn't hurt her that way.

We were alone now. That was a weird day. Everyone was with me all the time. I was fine now.

"Do you want to do anything? Hunt? Go shopping?" Em asked me. This was nice. He hated shopping, but he wanted to make me happy. Awwww.

I heard a knock at my door. Nessie poked her head around the corner.

"Aunt Rose, I'm so sorry about earlier" She said to me, with a face that looked like she had just bit a lemon.

"It's fine Ness. I am almost completely better. I can hardly it now" I told her reassuring her a little. Her face looked relaxed as she concentrated on my face.

"Seriously Ness" I said giving her a smile and a laugh. She smiled. I could tell she was beating herself up about his and I really felt bad for not being careful when I grabbed that newborn. I certainly wouldn't do it again!

Nessie grinned and waved good-bye obviously thinking that Em and I were doing something and she was interrupting. I couldn't say she was wrong though. He did look like he had something on his mind.

"Rose…" He began.

"Yes" I prompted him.

"Will you marry me again? I want us to be together here. I mean, together as a couple here and I'm sure Aro will have a big ball for us" Em asked, grinning at the last bit. He knew me. I have always liked a ball or an audience.

"Of Course Em" I replied. Would I ever say no to him? He grinned and gave me another one of his overly passionate kisses.

"Congrats guys" Edward said walking in and straight back out.

"EDWARD! GET BACK HERE. DON'T INTERUPT" Bella shouted from down the hall. I could hear him running and her pushing him in their room and shutting the door whilst sighing. I knew how she felt. Men!

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Em's kiss. I knew we couldn't go any further until we got married. Esme's little rule. As much as I wanted to go further than just a kiss, I respected Esme and obeyed her few rules as did my other siblings.

We collapsed on the bed kissing each other. It was so good not breathing. We had so much more night time to do things in.

I sighed blissfully thinking about Esme and her rule, deciding whether we could disobey this once.

"What are you thinking about love" Em asked me.

"Whether or not to disobey Esme" I replied. He understood.

"Once wont hurt" He replied, hoisting my leg around him taking off my top ripping the buttons off as he did it. I yanked his trousers down and he took his top off while I took my jeans off. My head was completely better now.

We lay on the bed naked, not peeking until Em gave the word. We usually did it this way so we started at the same time. A bit sad, I know but who cares.

"Ready babe. Love You" Em said quietly so Esme wouldn't hear him.

We got to work doing just as we would do on our honeymoon. I couldn't wait. His body felt amazingly good against my own. It was like it was shaped to do that.

I didn't care. This is the way I like life…


	14. Wedding

**14) Wedding**

Renesmee's P.O.V

_**A month later…**_

"Wake up Nessie. It's your big day" Dad replied. I slowly opened my eyes to see him there in a black suit. He looked great.

"Nice suit dad. Where did you get it?" I asked confused. There weren't many shops around here.

"Alice…" He said. That was enough to explain all. I laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Nearly ten o'clock love. The wedding's at one" He replied. Mom rushed in.

"Come on Ness. Alice hasn't got a room full of beauty products to be wasted. You have to be made-up, dressed and there ready to walk down the isle in three hours. Edward, you were meant to wake her up one and a half hours ago" Mom said in a rushed voice. She emphasized her point by pulling me up and picking me up and carrying me vampire speed to Alice's room. I sighed. Now the torture would start.

"Not much Alice" I told her pointing to the make-up. She clicked in annoyance.

"She defiantly takes after you Bella" Alice said darkly. Mom laughed.

"How are your nerves Ness?" Alice asked me.

"Well, I'm nervous but I can't wait at the same time" I replied slowly. Mom laughed again.

"Yep. Definitely like Bella" Alice muttered. Mom winked at her. Alice turned her back on mom for a minute then gave her a little push.

"Nuisance. Get to work on her hair" Alice told her starting to get exasperated.

"Mom, when is Alice putting your make-up on?" I asked.

"She isn't" Mom told me giving me a look that meant 'if you say anything else, I will have to kill you' but, like a Cullen, I took no notice.

"She is. If I have to be tortured, so do you" I told her. Aunt Rose ran in.

"Aunt Rose. Can you start doing my mom's make-up please?" I asked her smiling.

"Of course Nessie. Bella. Chair. Now" Rose said to me and mom. Mom glared at me. I smiled back. Dad ran in.

"Stunning girls" He said, nodding his head in approval.

"Get out. Go see Jacob. Play with Jasper and Carlisle. Tell Emmett to hurry and get dressed. Esme won't be happy after last night" Alice ordered him. Dad chuckled.

"On it" He said before running to Emmett's room to tease him a bit about what happened last night.

We all heard. Em and Rose were sleeping together although Esme's rule was they couldn't do that until they remarried. Em was in big trouble but then again, so was Rose.

"Did you have fun last night Rose?" Alice asked grinning to herself.

"Yes Alice. Now, shut up about it" Rose said to Alice. Alice shook her head.

"I haven't found a better excuse to laugh about in about five years" She told Rose. Aunt Rose sighed. I laughed quietly. Rose looked at me and smiled so I knew she wasn't bothered about me. I was only laughing because of the noises that everyone heard last night. I only hope Aro didn't hear them or he would be most alarmed.

When Alice and Rose were done doing mine and mom's make-up they both ran to Alice's closet. It was a quarter past twelve and some guests were already seated in Aro's big dancing room that he had transformed into the perfect wedding room I have ever seen.

Alice didn't bother about the people arriving; she worried about the dress fitting. I couldn't care less about the dress. I would've run down the aisle stark naked if that was what it took to marry Jake.

I put on my long white wedding dress. Mom, Alice, Esme and Rosalie came in with their dresses on. I'm not completely sure who was what but I knew my part and they knew theirs. Alice didn't do things half-way.

At five minutes to one, Alice and mom walked me downstairs until we were outside the main room. Jake was already there with Billy Black by his side. I was surprised. Why was Billy in the biggest vampire house ever? Did he really love Jake that much? My eyes started to mist over but mom's deft hands brushed the tears away before they could ruin the dress or the make-up. She squeezed my hand.

"Why is Billy here?" I whispered.

"He wants to give Jake away. He isn't happy being here but it is a small price to pay for all the times he has failed Jake in his life" Mom told me. I understood. He wanted to give his son away for the first time but this would be the only time he would come.

The music started and Alice, Rosalie and Esme skipped down the aisle first. The mom skipped after them carrying Deri. She stood by Billy, nearly opposite Jake. They exchanged a grin. Dad suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed my hand. He led me forward towards Jake. He grinned his special smile. My heart thudded against my chest when he smiled at me like that. We got to the end of the aisle and dad placed my hand in Jacob's.

Carlisle got on with the ceremony. It was nice. I said my vows, thankfully, without crying or making a fool of myself. Jake said his vows so easily, you would've thought he had said them a hundred times before.

"You may now kiss the bride" Carlisle announced ending the ceremony. Jake kissed me with such force, I couldn't help but respond more than I should have. Jake ended the kiss and grinned at me. He was mine. His smile was mine. His face was mine. His body was mine. I was his as well. My entire world was perfect now. I turned around and signed everything I needed too. I faced the crowd and was suddenly engulfed in hugs.

The first was Billy's. He hugged me hard.

"Look after him Ness" Billy told me sternly, grinning after. I smiled back. I was so happy.

After Billy, I hugged the Denali's, the Amazons, the Irish Coven, Grandpa Charlie, Nanny Renée and loads more of Carlisle's friends. I knew most of them but a few were new faces. I didn't care about them. One person in this room I really did care about was grinning his face off, shaking uncountable vampire hands and not caring a bit. I could tell I was the only one he cared about too. My hand was in his the whole time. I hugged with one arm and so did he. We were one and it would stay this way. This was the way I wanted it to stay.

_**After all the guests have left…**_

"You ready love?" Jake asked me from outside the bathroom door. Alice was yanking me into a dress so thin it felt like I would break it by touching it.

"Almost" Alice replied for me. I grunted. He laughed. I'll wait on our bed. Alice laughed.

"What?" I asked her, looking at her weirdly.

"Nothing" She replied laughing again. This had to be about me. It always was when she looked at me like this. I wondered what it was.

"Thank You for today Alice" I said to her giving her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Anytime Ness" She replied smiling still. Jake sighed and knocked. No-one answered so he walked in. He saw me with my skirt right up showing my very thin pants. They didn't cover anything at all. What was the point in wearing them? I blushed. He laughed and came over to me and kissed me hard. Alice coughed, wanting to make sure we remembered her.

"Hurry Alice. I'm bored" Jake told her impatiently.

"Men" She muttered.

"Done" She said a little louder.

"Let's go" Jake said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Not telling" He replied grinning ruefully.

Once we said goodbye to my family and hugged and kissed them, Jake pulled me towards the car. I jumped in and waited for him. He jumped in about two seconds later. We sped off down the road.

I gazed at his face and couldn't wait for my honeymoon to start. I only wished it would hurry up…


	15. Arrival

**15) Arrival**

Jacob's P.O.V

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked me. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Not Telling" I said cheerfully. I wasn't ready to tell her yet. She slumped back in her seat, looking bored. We were on our way to the airport. She wasn't finding that out by me.

When I turned my car off and paid the parking for a month, I came back to the car and woke Nessie up.

"Where am I?" She asked a bit woolly-headed.

"We are on our way to our honeymoon. You don't know where we are going but we have arrived at our first stop" I explained to her. She nodded remembering. I smiled. So much like Bella.

"When do I find out where we're going?" Ness asked me.

"When we get there. Don't worry Ness, you'll love it" I replied.

When we got on the plane, she sat down and within ten minutes she was asleep again. My little Nessie. I actually liked bloodsucker now. He was glad to let her marry me. I thought he would blow his top when I proposed, or thought of proposing. I came to the Volturi and offered my help to them so I would be with Nessie. She was happy with the Volturi. I didn't like them but I didn't mind Alec.

He has resorted to hunting animals now because of Deri. He didn't want to be thirsty while he was around her. Jane keeps hurting him and mocking him but he isn't bothered. He is on baby-sitting duty while we are on our honeymoon. If he said no to helping out with Deri, I'm sure Bella or Edward would've helped. They were grandparents now. I bet Bella never thought she would have anymore family. Maybe when Deri and Alec are together, they may carry on the family. I don't want that because of Bella's pregnancy and the consequences but I won't stop them if Deri wants him that way.

I was surprised my dad came to my wedding. He hated vampires especially the Cullen's. He came to a vampire world to give me away. He wouldn't come again. That was the last time I would see him for a very long time. He knew that and I suppose that's why he came. If that was his attitude, I didn't want him in my life. I would always love him but wouldn't always want him.

Nessie stirred. Her mouth stretched into a big yawn and she woke up. She looked at me and grinned. She stretched and gave me a very passionate kiss. I returned it. Soon we wouldn't have to restrain ourselves to act human. Neither of us was human. We were more human than bloodsuckers but not completely. We deserved time to ourselves.

Once we got off the aeroplane, we were straight in a car. Bloodsucker was useful sometimes. He always got stuff perfect. I didn't care.

When we got to my destination, Nessie – like Bella – was fast asleep. She wanted to know and when we got there she was fast asleep. I shook her gently.

"Ness love. Nessie. Here we are" I told her. That woke her up.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around us in confusion.

"Mrs Renesmee Carlie Black. Welcome to Isle Renesmee" I told her grandly. She gasped.

"My Island?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes. Your parents and I bought it for you" I told her.

"W-O-W" She said, making the word into three syllables.

"Come on. I'm getting bored waiting here" I teased gently. She shook off her amazement. She grabbed her cell phone out of the pocket. She phoned her mom and dad to thank them. Trust her to think of them when she had a whole island of her own to be exploring. While she did that, I grabbed all the bags and ran dragging them into the house. When I returned she was just finishing. When she did put her phone down at last, we both ran into the main house.

As I pointed out different factors of the house she kept gasping.

"I saved the best til last" I told her and led her into the bedroom. She was still. I wondered whether she was okay. I nudged her.

"You ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Ok" I said putting clothes in wardrobes. I opened her suitcase and started laughing. She looked over at me a little alarmed.

Her suitcase was full of thongs and really skimpy underwear. She had about 4 tops and 4 skirts/trousers. Totally Alice. Nessie had a peek to see what I was laughing about.

"Alice – is – dead" Ness said, speaking through her teeth. I grinned.

"I don't mind love. Alice knows that I'll like this" I told her reassuringly. She grimaced but let it go.

"Are you still tired love?" I asked her.

"No Jake. You must be though" She told me pushing me towards the bed. I pulled back.

"Ness, I can run for forty hours without needing a rest, so I think I can manage" I said. She eyed me up and down.

"Alright. If you say so" She replied. She pulled her clothes off and grabbed some of the more decent clothes that Alice packed and put them on. I yanked on some jeans and a top. I was barefoot and so was she.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Don't know" She replied. I laughed.

"Surfing, Boating, Fishing, Swimming, Hunting? Your choice" I told her.

"Hunting first please" She replied. I hugged her, nodding.

After the hunt, we found ourselves swimming. Bloodsucker made things perfect. He had filled the island with loads of animals. They had bred and there were a lot of bears for Nessie to drink. Goodness knows how he did it.

"This is the best Jake" Nessie murmured.

"Glad you like it love" I said, putting myself in the way of the sun.

"How'd you buy it?" She asked.

"Edward found it and requested if he could buy it. I put my share of the money in and we bought it" I replied, not wanting to bore her with the confusing parts of the deal.

"Dad's great" She said but it sounded more like a question.

"He's alright. Better than the white haired old freak" I replied, thinking of the Caius person who loved killing people. Harsh guy. We were all human once. He would hate it if someone can to suck his blood. Thankfully for him, they changed him instead. I would care if they drained him. He would deserve it.

"What are you thinking about?" Nessie asked me seeing my thoughtful expression.

"Caius' transformation. I'm just hoping it was very painful. He's horrible" I told her not wanting to gross her out.

"Jake. We are married now. My life is perfect. You have to stop with the protecting me crap" Nessie told me. _Edward _told me that's exactly what Bella said. Nessie is like a clone of Bella.

"Ok then. You want to know something about your mom?" I asked her, promising to tell her everything.

"Yes. What about her?" Ness asked.

"That was exactly the same thing she said to your dad" I told her. She smiled.

"We are Cullen's. We think alike" Nessie said.

"You're a Black now" I said.

"Racist" Nessie said smiling.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Mrs Renesmee Carlie Black. I can't help my surname. You want to stay Cullen?" I asked her not caring a bit.

"Would you mind?" Ness asked.

"No. I don't care. I'll become a Cullen if that's what you want" I told her sincerely. I cringed inside at the thought.

"Joking Jake" She said grinning.

"Phew" I said pretending to wipe my forehead. She laughed. It was the exact same laugh as it was when she was a baby. She's only five now and she was a mom. I laughed.

"What?" Nessie asked me.

"You're a five-year-old mom" I told her. She grinned.

"I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" She said winking at me.

"Of course love." I said understanding her meaning and winking back.

We went back to the house and she got some of her skimpy underwear on. They were soon destroyed as we swept into a wave of love…

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of this chapter? Hope you like it!

Thanks you very much to my two most loyal supporters – Marykaterox and RosieA. You guys are legends…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

I am going to introduce someone else. You can pick who they are (Im short of ideas!). I need; Name, Age, Species (Vampire, Human, Wolf…) special skill(?) and anything else you csan think of about them and I will add them into my book…

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	16. Problems

**16) Problems**

Edward's P.O.V

I'm glad Nessie is having a good time. We got a call from her thanking us for the island. We all spoke to her and wished her and Jacob a good honeymoon. Bella really loves her with all her heart and I think, now its all over, that she was right to keep Renesmee.

"Edward, you alright?" Bella said, her ringing voice breaking my thoughts.

"Yes love. Just thinking about Jacob and Renesmee"

"Ahhh. They're having a good time Edward. Any other worries?"

"I always have worries" I told her grinning.

"Can I help?" She asked me sounding really concerned.

"Not really. I have a hunch from Aro's thoughts that something coming" I told her remembering back to Aro's thoughts at the time…

_Wonder how far they are. Do Caius and Marcus know yet? I wonder whether the Cullen's would help us. Shall I ask Carlisle or Edward how Renesmee's getting on with her husband on their honeymoon…? _

His thoughts went hazy after that. I could tell that was all on the subject and went away to think about Aro's thoughts.

"Why? What was he thinking?" Bella asked.

"Nothing really worrying. He was wondering whether Caius or Marcus knew about whatever he's on about and whether we would help them. He also wondered whether Ness and Jacob are having a good time" I told her briefly. She sat down next to me with a thoughtful expression. I gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry. It's probably nothing" I said trying to brush it off. She didn't need to worry about that as well as look after Deri. My grand daughter. I never thought it was possible. The Cullen Family might just be that. A family. I grinned. The thought was enough to make anyone grin.

"Edward?" Carlisle said through the door.

"Yes Carlisle. You want me?"

"Please Edward" He replied.

"May I come in?" He continued.

"We're not up to anything Carlisle" Bella said laughing. He stepped through the door looking embarrassed. Bella grinned. He grinned back.

"Aro asked me how Renesmee's doing. I thought I'd ask you two" He replied.

"She's fine. She text us this morning to say that she and Jacob went fishing. The fish swam away when Nessie came near but Jake put a lot in a little natural rock pool and she fished them out of there" Bella said laughing. I smiled. Jacob sounded tired. Knowing my little monster, she had made the poor bloke run around like a mad-man. I thought about what I used to think of her and was ashamed. How could I ever have been like that with my little girl? **(A/N: There is a story called Edward's diary coming out when this is finished and is like Midnight sun but the whole series and made into diary form) **

"Oh, that's good. I'll tell Aro" Carlisle said walking out.

_Edward is lucky to have Bella. When she came to Forks, she had a swarm of boys but she chose Edward and I'm pleased… _Carlisle was thinking. I sighed.

"Carlisle, please control your thoughts. I'm here, you know?" I called after him in a low voice.

"Sorry"

"What was that about?" Bella asked me. I knew it annoyed her when I had silent conversations but there were some things I didn't want her to know. There were something's that she might never know but I tried hard to keep them hidden.

"Nothing love. Carlisle was just having weird thoughts" I replied. I was telling the truth.

Suddenly, someone's thoughts echoed through the room.

_We should really tell the Cullens. After all, it is their extended family. Why are they coming? Will Tanya or Kate try to attack Caius? He deserves it but there was no chance that they would actually kill him with Jane and Alec with us. Would Aro agree with me? I guess I could just try and ask him if he will side with me. _The voice said gently. It had a small hint of harshness in his voice. I recognised it as Marcus' thoughts.

"I'll be right back love. Just need to speak with someone" I told her.

Our extended family are the Denali's. Surely they weren't making a move against the Volturi. They wouldn't be that stupid. Not Tanya. Not Kate. Especially not Eleazar.

"Marcus" I said quietly, trying not to draw attention to him.

"Yes Edward" He replied looking surprised. I knew why. Since we came I don't think we spoke to him much. He was the ancient on the sideline. Never really part of things. Defending himself. Smart man.

"I don't think you should ask Aro that" I said to him. He gasped. Obviously forgot I was near and I could read his mind.

"Ok. But why? What do you know?" Marcus asked me.

"We know nothing. And if you go against Aro at the moment when he is frustrated then he will kill you. He isn't in the mood for questions" I replied.

"Aro will tell you very soon. If he doesn't by the end of today, I will" Marcus said to me.

"Thanks Marcus. Don't annoy Caius or Aro. They are anxious and on edge" I said to him, my heart warming to him. He would go against his brothers to help us. I went back to Bella.

"What?" She asked me.

"Apparently the Denali's are attacking but I don't believe it. Don't tell anyone ok love?" I told her praying she wouldn't tell anyone. My prayers were answered.

"I won't" She said as her phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"Hey Jake. What up?" She said. I glanced at her. She shrugged.

"We're coming home" He said. I looked at Bella worried now. She shrugged again.

"Why Jake?" She asked softly.

"Nessie has had enough, she is getting impatient. It seems you have company here" Jake said.

"WHAT?" I said grabbing the phone out of Bella's hand.

"Some people – vampires – like it on Isle Esme. They hunt here so we have hardly any animals to hunt and Nessie is missing Deri" Jake said to me. I growled. I would send Santiago to either kill them all or kick them off. Santiago was our little body guard. I had never met him before we came here for the second time. He wasn't there when Bella came to save me when she was human.

Bella said goodbye to Jacob and put the phone down. She looked at me and sighed. She had secretly hoped for a very romantic time between the two lovers. I thought differently. Nessie had rushed into marriage I think. He had only told her about the imprint and the next day he proposed. I couldn't argue. My rule was that he told her about the imprint and he let her make her mind up. He did that. UI worried about a few things:

One, Nessie wasn't enjoying her honey-moon because of vampires.

Two, The Denali's were making moves against us because – I thought – Caius.

Three, Deri was able to phase into a wolf. As she grew, her wolf grew. It was confusing. She had vampire skin and eating habits, she had werewolf gene – her wolf and she had human heartbeat and eye colour. Her eyes were a lovely brown. I was glad Bella's beautiful eyes weren't lost when she changed.

I hoped for Tanya and her family's sake, that these rumours were just rumours…

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of this chapter? Hope you like it!

Thanks you very much to everyone who is supporting this story, it makes me want to write more…

Sorry if I am annoying you by not updating quickly. Please keep reading and I'm sorry to everyone that is affected but I don't have access to the internet all day, all I have is two hours at the end and my research takes up a lot of time!

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

I am going to introduce someone else. You can pick who they are (Im short of ideas!). I need; Name, Age, Species (Vampire, Human, Wolf…) special skill (?) and anything else you can think of about them and I will add them into my book… PLEASE TELL ME IDEAS FOR THIS COMPETITION… I need it quickly. If there is only one idea put forward then that's the one chosen... please guys?

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	17. Talented

**17) Talented**

_Renesmee's P.O.V_

**Renesmee and Jacob are walking through Aro's main room to get to their rooms after their honeymoon…**

"Hey Alec. How's Deri?" Jake asked Alec.

"Fine Jacob. How was your honeymoon?" Alec replied.

"Some vampires like it there. We had nothing left to hunt" I said shortly. Alec came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Why were they hunting animals? I thought you and your family were the only ones who hunted that way" Alec said slightly confused.

"That's what we thought as well" Jake said. Alec handed Deri over to me and Jake.

"Did you know that Deri has the wolf gene in her? She can phase into a little wolf" Alec told us watching our reactions. I wondered what mine was like. Hopefully calm and composed but I doubted that.

"How is that possible?" Jake asked Alec.

"It seems Nessie was wrong. I am guessing that I haven't imprinted on her, she has on me. I know it's early but I reckon that she is my future and that's why my world moved when she was born" Alec said. Jacob nodded his head thoughtfully. I was frozen. She could change into a wolf, sleep like a human and fight like a vampire. What would happen in her future? Maybe giving birth to her was a mistake.

"Nessie…" Dad called running in my room and picking me up.

"Welcome back again darling. Sorry about the vampires. Santiago has gone to kick them all off" Mom told me. I smiled at her.

"It's ok. Has anything happened here while me and Jake have been away?" I asked her. I had a feeling I was missing something. Someone knew something I didn't.

"My dear Cullens, could you come to the main room please. We have a new addition to our Coven" Aro said coming into our room. We all followed him back out and into the throne room. In front of the thrones was a girl about seventeen. She looked about my mom or dad's age.

"This is Maggie. She has a very interesting talent. If any of the gifted vampires feel like experimenting with their talent or growing it even, then this is the girl to go to. She can tell you what you could achieve. She can teach you how to expand your talent and she can teach you new things. She has agreed to join us for as long as we need her" Aro explained. I looked at her.

She was very pretty. She had long wavy blonde hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. She had red eyes and black rings under them like nearly all vampires had. She grinned at me. She had dimples when she was smiling. Her smile lit up her entire face. I could see why Aro liked her. He liked her looks nearly as much as he liked her talent.

"That girl there could expand her talent greatly" Maggie said pointing at me. I gasped. Dad held my left hand while Jacob held my right. I let them go and walked towards her. I saw Caius and Jane stiffen. They were ready to pounce on me if I tried to kill her. I wouldn't though.

"Could you teach me?" I asked. I wondered what she meant about expanding my talent.

"Of course. What's your name?" She replied.

"Renesmee"

"Come on then Renesmee, let's go to another room where we can be in private" She said. I looked round at Jacob and nodded to show I was fine. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme walked out. They obviously trusted this new girl. I followed her out. She led me to a room which looked like her bedroom.

"How does your talent work?" Maggie asked me.

"I can touch someone's face and show them my thoughts. I think they have to believe me when I do this" I told her.

"When you touch their face, what do you feel?" She asked me. I was confused. I didn't feel anything, I just thought the thoughts I wanted to show them.

"I just feel normal. How am I meant to feel? What else can I do?" I asked her curiously.

"My instinct is telling me that you can read minds and shield mental abilities" She said.

"My dad can read minds and my mom can shield. How can I read minds?" I asked, thinking this was the most important ability out of the two of them.

"Touch me but when you do it try and push your own thoughts out of your head and try and grab mine into yours" Maggie instructed. I tried and I succeeded. Maggie was thinking of Aro and his mercy in letting her stay.

"I did it" I told her. She looked me up and down.

"That was fast. You are a very quick learner. Well done" Maggie praised me.

We worked on my talents for the rest of the day. By the end of the day I could read minds when I had contact with someone and I could shield them from some abilities. I was proud of myself. I worked hard and it was worth it. Now I was with Jake in bed snuggling up to him. I touched him and saw his thoughts. They were pretty sick…

_I wonder whether me and Ness should have any more sex. She is amazing and I love it but would she want it. Edward would kill me… _

I didn't really want to listen to anymore but I was intrigued. I got up. Jake looked at me in surprise as I went to get a condom out of a packet in his drawer. I threw it to him.

I knew it would break as soon as we forgot to keep our strength reasonable but it was a start. I didn't really want anymore kids but Aro wanted me and Jake to try again. I think he wanted the kid.

His wife – Sulpicia – had always wanted kids and mine were special. Deri was a one of a kind.

Jake caught the condom and put it on. I grinned in the darkness. This was my husband, my lover and he was the only man I loved and he was the only man I would ever love. He had my heart – it was his and no-one could change that...

**Authors Note**

Thank you to all my reviewers – especially RosieA, Marykaterox and Luv2beloved! You guys are legends. 

Sorry if my updating is a little slow… 

Keep reviewing – I love reviews!

Hope this story doesn't disappoint. I need ideas. Anything and it will somehow (?) find it's way into my story…

Keep reading!


	18. Reunion

**18) Reunion**

_Renesmee's P.O.V_

"So, did you have a good time learning more about your talent yesterday, darling?" Mom asked me. I could tell she was curious.

I replied, "Yes I did. Maggie is a really good teacher. She told me I could shield people mentally as well. She thinks it's because you can shield mentally and I have some of your talent"

"What?" She asked confused. I laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to get your head around. Maggie said she could help Aunt Alice see me and Jake. She said for vampires and humans she would try and help Aunt Alice see a more concrete view of the future and dad to be able to see more than just what's passing through your head at that time" I said. She looked me up and down.

"So does that mean Aro can read minds from a distance" She asked casually although I could tell she was dying for the answer to be no. I was glad to be able to give her that answer.

"No. Maggie said that Aro's talent was already complete and that he couldn't make it stretch any further. Because his talent is so strong, he can't expand it" Mom nodded thankfully. Good, she was happy. I like it when mom's happy.

"Hey Ness. Where's Deri?" Alec said walking into the room. He stopped short when he saw my mom.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" He asked turning to walk back out again. I grinned.

"Not really. We were just talking about Maggie. What are your thoughts about her?" I asked him curiously. His teeth grinded.

"I don't really like her. She thinks she knows it all. She is only just past being a newborn. Bella, you have been a vampire longer than her and Maggie thinks she knows more than Edward or Carlisle even. Oh, Nessie. You have a visitor. The other vampire hybrid. Nahuel" Alec told me. I laughed.

It was so like Alec to be short-tempered with someone like Maggie. I was surprised with the news about Nahuel though. I never really thought he would come back to see me.

"I'd better go and say hello" I said reluctantly. Alec and mom laughed at my face. They knew how I felt about Nahuel.

"Be nice Ness. He did save your life" Mom said. I nodded.

"Whatever"

I walked into the other room.

"Renesmee. Hello again" Nahuel said running up to me and giving me a big hug. I was surprised. I never knew he liked me that much.

"Hello Nahuel. I trust that you are well. Have you a reason for this visit or is it purely sociable?" I asked him speaking in a polite tone. I sounded like Aro when I spoke like that. I really did wonder about Nahuel's visit so I tried to look into his mind.

_She really has turned into something to look at hasn't she? Is she still with that dog or has she kicked him out? _

"No this is a social visit. I heard you and your family had moved to Volterra and I wanted to see how you were getting along. How is the rest of your family?" He replied lying. He didn't know that I knew he was lying.

"I'll call them in. I'm sure they are dying to see you again. Alec, bring Deri in please. JAKE, MOM, DAD, ALICE, ROSALIE, EMMETT, JASPER, GRANDMA, GRAMPY CAN YOU COME IN THE MAIN ROOM PLEASE?" I called knowing they could hear me just fine. Alec walked in with Deri.

"Aro, I thought you were banishing immortal children. You have forgotten one" Nahuel told him sincerely. I hissed at him.

"This…is.. My… daughter" I said through my teeth. Nahuel looked me up and down to see whether I was telling the truth or not. Jacob came in then running up to me and embracing me. Nahuel's eyes went down, looking ashamed. Obviously, about what he was thinking. I opened up to his mind again…

_She's a little monster. I hate that dog. He could go back to his kennel. She's a vampire for heavens sake. He is getting it on with a vampire. I may kill him if I ever got him alone…_

Before I could get very annoyed with his thoughts, my dad hissed at him.

"Nahuel, we are all very grateful towards you for explaining to the Volturi about Nessie but could you stop thinking like that please? My daughter has married Jacob, end of story" Dad told Nahuel.

"Well, I can see when I'm not wanted" Nahuel said glaring at Jacob. Suddenly he pounced at Jake. Jake ran back and phased quickly nearly breaking Rosalie's arm off. She hissed at him but stayed where she was. Nahuel ran for him to try and kill him, so maybe he could have me. Or maybe it was jealousy.

"AHHHHHH" Nahuel screamed. I looked up to see what he was screaming about and I saw Jane smiling at him. Dad got him on the floor and still. Mom looked at Jane nicely for the first time ever, I think. Dad looked up and grinned. Jane smiled back. Maybe they could come agreement after all. Nahuel stayed on the floor screaming for about ten minutes. Aro just looked on in amazement.

_Just get Nessie and Deri out of here. Edward, do it. Fine, don't listen to me. _Dad hissed at someone. _Don't hiss at me. Do it. _Dad shook his head towards Jacob and looked down at Nahuel, who was still screaming.

Suddenly it stopped. I heard a ripping sound and another scream. Alec was beside Nahuel with his arm in his hand. Nahuel looked up at Alec and just before he was going to pounce to get his arm back, Jane smiled at him again. His screams echoed round the room. I grabbed Deri and ran out. I couldn't listen to any more. Deri didn't deserve to listen to anymore.

Ten minutes later, Alec and Jake ran in. Jake went straight to my side.

"It's over Nessie. Your dad ripped him up. Sorry if you really liked that guy but Edward said he was going to kill me and Jacob and then go back for Deri" Alec said. Jake's teeth snapped together. I hugged Deri.

"I never knew he had it in him to act like that. I wonder what happened to Huilen and why she wasn't with him" I said to myself. Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Renesmee, could I have a word with you in private please?" Aro said knocking at my door. I walked out my room smiling at Jake and Alec.

"Renesmee I was wondering whether you were willing to do something for Sulpicia" Aro said to me when we were in private. I wondered what it was he wanted. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say but my mind was so scrambled, I just couldn't think of it.

I thought about this for a minute.

"It depends Aro" I replied. He smiled.

He whispered something to me and I gasped in shock…


	19. Preparations

**19) Preparations**

Renesmee's P.O.V

"Sorry Aro. I have to decline your er… preposition" I said to Aro. I can't believe he has just asked me if I'll have another baby with Jake and give it away. Is he crazy?

"Could you just think it through please?" Aro asked me. I nodded. Anything to get me out of this conversation with Aro. Aro hugged me and walked out. I followed him still gasping at his back.

"Ness, you alright?" Jake asked me. I shook my head. I put my hand to his face and showed him Aro's conversation. Jake growled. I went over to Alec and showed him the same thing.

"Jake. Calm down. Deri's close. Alec get her out of the way" I said to Jake and Alec. Alec obeyed. Jake still didn't calm down. He moved out of the way and phased. I didn't realize he would be struck this badly. I opened up to his thoughts curiously.

_How dare he… I would rip his head off if he was here now… If only he would say stuff like that to me, he wouldn't be standing still for long…_

_Jake, what's wrong dude? _Another voice in his head thought. Jake ran through the images I gave him into his head.

_Awwww dude. That sucks. Don't worry. He can't physically do anything can he? _The voice told him wisely. I realized the voice was Seth Clearwater. He was obviously in wolf form now. Good Job.

_Seth. I think I need your help here. You help me control my temper. I know the pack needs to stay in Forks to look after the people but I don't suppose you could come here, could you? _Jake thought.

_I'll try Jake. Don't worry about anything. I'll buy what plane tickets I need and I'll phase. If you phase a few times a day then I'll tell you when I can come. Promise… _Seth thought.

That boy really did have a good heart. He would leave his family for goodness knows how long to come and be with Jake. I know he had Leah to talk to a show her he was fine but still. I don't think Carlisle could do that. The boy did so much for us and I hope someday he will find someone that makes him really happy. He deserves it.

Jake phased back into his human form. He grabbed a pair of pants from his drawer and a new pair of trousers to replace the ones he ripped.

Alec looked at Jake sympathetically. "Don't worry mate. Why don't you move and get away from Aro. Get your space. You and Nessie I mean"

"Not a bad idea but we couldn't just leave all Nessie's family here and go" Jake replied. Alec sighed.

"What about in Volterra?" Alec said. I grunted. Surely Alec knew Aro's rules.

"Vampires aren't allowed in Volterra. You know that" I told Alec getting impatient that all his good solutions were going down the drain. He grinned at me and patted my shoulder, obviously knew how I felt.

"Good point. I'm on your side guys and I'm sure most of the others that live here are" Alec said to us. I hugged him. Jake punched his shoulder.

"Thanks mate" Jake said to him. Alec mock-punched Jacob back. They exchanged grins.

"Everyone ok?" I heard my dad's voice ask through the door.

'_Come in Dad'_ I thought. He walked in.

"Hello grandpa" A voice said quietly. Everyone looked round. About a minute late I figured out it came form my daughter. She was smiling shyly at dad. She already looked about two years old.

"Hey Deri. Is anything wrong Ness? Jake? Alec?" Dad said directing his attention to Deri, then me, then Jake and finally Alec. I ran through Aro's conversation in my mind. Dad gasped. He snarled.  
"He wouldn't" He growled. We knew he was talking about Aro. I patted his shoulder.

"Of course he wouldn't do anything. Me and Jake need to agree with him first and we don't so it won't happen" I reassured my dad.

"I came in to say that me, your mom, Aunt Alice, Jake, Alec and you are going to be attending school in Volterra" Dad said changing the subject to a lighter one. I grinned. I had always wanted to go to school. Alec and Jake groaned. I glared at them. I jumped up and ran to hug my dad.

"We need to talk to you all in the main room, so come on. It starts tomorrow morning" Dad said pulling Jake's arm. I ran after them and so did Alec. Alec was carrying Deri.

"Hey Ness. Hey Jake. Hi Alec. Hello Deri" My mom cooed when we entered the room. Alec laughed.

"We all need to remember that we are Carlisle's adopted children. Even Nessie and Jake have been 'adopted' by Carlisle. It's the only story that works if we're all going to be 'together together'" Dad said. He exchanged a grin with my mom which she returned. Jake groaned. He was thinking about having to say he was adopted by a vampire. I laughed.

"Of course dad" I said with a yawn.

"Ness you need sleep. And you Jacob. But one more thing. You guys can act like you're dating. That's the reason we are adopted by Carlisle. We can act like he is a 'match-maker' and a father" Dad said grinning widely at my mom. I looked at her. She just shook her head at me smiling. I smiled. It was catching. I yawned again.

"I'm tired. Good-night" I said pulling Jake towards the door. Alec followed so he could tuck Deri up.

"Jacob. I hear Seth is coming here. He is to join high school when he comes" Dad told him. He turned his attention to me.

"Ness. You need to call us by our first names" Dad said to me before turning round. I nodded.

I got into bed. Alec tucked Deri in, smiled at me and walked out. Probably out hunting. Jake smiled and then fell asleep easily next to me. I smiled and then my thoughts went blurry.

I started dreaming about what high school would be like…

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of this chapter? Hope you like it!

Thanks you very much to everyone who is supporting this story, it makes me want to write more and faster.

I got a rather mean review from TaylorSwiftObsessed1234567890 and I would really like people to have a look and see whether they were being serious or just really harsh…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

I am going to introduce someone else. You can pick who they are (Im short of ideas!). I need; Name, Age, Species (Vampire, Human, Wolf…) special skill (?) and anything else you can think of about them and I will add them into my book…

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	20. School

**20) School**

Renesmee's P.O.V

"Are you ready Ness?" Jake asked me. I grinned. I was really hyper. I woke up and I remembered that I was going to school. Rosalie and Emmett were getting married in a month's time. They were having a really big ball. That would be fun to be part of. I was the bridesmaid. Deri was the flower-girl.

"Ready Jake. Are you excited?" I asked him, not believing that he wasn't. Anyone would be. I was going to school.

"Not really Nessie. Remember I have been to school before. It's not that special. Your dad's been to school a lot. He goes every year. Before your mom came he didn't really have much to do so maybe it was a good thing he went to school. That's where he met your mom" Jake replied.

"Could you tell me more about my mom before I came?" I asked him. I have always been curious about that subject of discussion. My head has always been filled with questions that I wanted to know but couldn't really ask unless the subject came up.

"You know your dad doesn't want you to know everything. He'll kill me" Jake replied. I knew about dad's rule alright. Jake wasn't allowed to discuss my mom's life before me. She and my dad had a troublesome past. According to Jake, she loads of vampires trying to kill her when she was human.

"Nessie, Jacob. Come on. Time to go" I heard my dad's voice say. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him towards the door. He grinned and ran with me. My dad smiled when we got to him. We were all in the same sort of clothes. We didn't know whether they had a uniform. It was a posh school so I thought they would but Jake and Dad disagreed.

When we got there I was amazed. It was quite a small school. I thought dad would make us go somewhere really big and popular. Obviously not. I guess there weren't that many people that could witness that we took loads of sick days and hiking days if we went somewhere small. I didn't care. I looked amazingly fun.

We got looks when we parked. I reckon dad's old Volvo was the nicest car in the whole parking lot.

"I'm taking my car tomorrow" Jake muttered under his breath. He hated going in a car that had a very strong 'vampire' smell. His nose looked like it was permanently wrinkled. Dad looked in this mirror and grinned.

We all got out of the car and the stares got wider and less discrete. The guys were gazing at me, mom – or Bella, and Aunt Alice – Alice. The girls were gazing at Dad – Edward, Alec and Jake. They would also gaze at Seth when he got here. We walked towards the main office.

When we got there a gawking lady gave us our timetables. I was in my mom's English class. I was in dad's Spanish class. I was in Jake's History, Geography, Religion and Science. Alec was in my math class. We were all pleased with out timetables. I had Science and Technology on my own. Mom and Jake were in my PE class. As a half vampire, I had incredible speed. I had to control myself and not use my strength too much and not run too fast. At least I had better reflexes.

"Hello my dears. Could I ask you to introduce yourselves to the class please?" A lady about 40 asked us. I nodded.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen. I was adopted by Dr Carlisle Cullen. I moved here from Forks, Washington" I said. I nudged Jake grinning. He had to say he was adopted by Carlisle now. I laughed under my breath. He glared at me, keeping his dignity.

"My name is Jacob Cullen. I was adopted by Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. I came from La Push, Washington. Me and Renesmee were friends before Carlisle adopted us both" Jake said. He was getting a lot of looks from some pretty girls across the room. He got a few form a really tarty girl. He grimaced back to her. I looked at a boy across the room and smiled at him. He seemed sweet. He was the only guy in the whole class who wasn't giving me sexy grins. The other boys in the class glared at him.

Jake and I went to sit down. Luckily we could get seats next to each other. We sat through a very boring science lesson. Jake held my hand all the time. A girl behind us kept flicking paper at me. Probably because of my hand in Jake's. Jealous!

The bell rang and I looked at my timetable. I had English now. I walked there leaving Jake outside Maths, which he had to sit next to Edward for. I smiled to myself. In his mind, he was psyching himself up. I walked into the English room and smelt strong vampire. I looked at the teacher's name. Miss Stanley. She sounded nice. She had a sweet voice. She and mom were staring at one another.

"Hello Bella. I didn't realize you lived in Italy now. We have to catch up after this lesson" Miss Stanley said to my mom. She smiled. I wondered how they knew each other.

"Of course Miss Stanley. I would love to. You should meet Renesmee as well" Mom said to her. I sniffed the air again and realized one big fact.

Mrs Stanley was a vampire…

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of this chapter? Hope you like it!

Thanks you very much to everyone who is supporting this story, it makes me want to write more and faster.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am going to start sending you private messages when you review so please keep reviewing!

If you have any ideas – tell me and I'll try and fit them into this story…

Some people want Jessica Stanley to be a vampire so here she is (I thought this would be more dramatic if she had a human job – like Carlisle). One person said Seth shouldn't come and one said he should, so he will come but not for long – read on and find out what happens to him…

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	21. Jealousy

**21) Jealousy**

Renesmee's P.O.V

I was shocked. Why would a vampire teach at a school? Then again, why did a vampire become a doctor like Carlisle did? How did mom know her? Were they going to fight? When class finished, mom pulled me towards the desk. I smiled at the teacher. Miss Stanley waited until the last student walked out before shutting the door.

"I didn't know you were a vampire Bella. How did you become one?" Miss Stanley asked her. Now I was really confused.

"I don't think many people know about me being a vampire Jess. Edward was one. He was one before I met him. He was over a hundred years old when I met him" Mom said to Miss Stanley. It sounded like her name was Jess, or Jessica I guessed.

"Very Nice. I was created by a group of Nomads. They were going to kill me and they saw something I me so they stopped but I had already been bitten. Who is this?" Miss Stanley asked mom.

"This is Renesmee. My daughter" Mom replied. I knew Miss Stanley would jump to conclusions and think I was an immortal child. Everyone did. Even Aro did once. That was when they were going to kill me. I'll never forget that as long as I live. Even if I was human I would never forget that. It was a terrifying experience.

"Is she one of the immortal children?" Miss Stanley asked mom. I wanted to talk to her so I replied.

"No Miss Stanley. I am a half human, half vampire. My mom was human when she gave birth to me and Edward was a vampire" I told her. I was surprised she didn't figure that out. I didn't smell like a full vampire. Duh.

"Oh. How old are you? Is your name really Renesmee?" Miss Stanley asked me.

"I am 5 years old Miss Stanley. My birthday is in two months time. And yes. My full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I said politely. She picked up on my politeness.

"Please Renesmee. Call me Jessica when we are alone. When you are in class, you must call me Miss Stanley but outside please call me by my first name. You must be wondering how your mother and I know each other." She asked me smiling. I saw out of the corner of my eye mom was gawking at her. I nodded to Jessica.

"We both went to Forks High School. She was human and so was I. I was her first friend and one of her best friends" Jessica said. I stared. Was this really one of my moms friends? Wow. She had weird friends. I laughed.

"I'm afraid we have to go Jess. My family are waiting for me" Mom said to her taking a small step towards the door. Jessica put her hand out top stop her.

"Bella, Is Alec of the Volturi part of your group? And I've met a werewolf. Is he part of your family as well?" Jessica asked mom. I out my hand to her face and showed her me and Jake were married. I could see my mom wondering how to explain our relationship with the Volturi. I showed her our family joining the Volturi. She gasped at each thought. I didn't blame her. It was pretty spooky. Everyone who I did that to gasped.

"I see. Well, Bella. See you and Renesmee tomorrow" Jessica said to us. I smiled and pulled my moms arm. Jacob would be wondering what had happened to us. When we walked into the dining room, I saw my family at one table. I walked over to Jake. He got up and embraced me. I saw dad doing the same to mom.

"Alice. Jessica Stanley is a teacher here. My English teacher. She's a vampire" Mom told Alice and Edward. I laughed at their reactions. Dad gasped and Alice smiled.

"Really. Who created her?" Dad asked. I went through the conversation in my mind.

"Nomads?" Dad asked mom. She nodded. Jake grabbed my hand and kissed it. I hugged him.

"Come on Nessie. Let's go somewhere private" Jake said to me looking at dad to see whether that was okay. Dad nodded. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I ran human speed after him. He took me to the forest outside and we sat down.

"Can we hunt" I asked Jake. He shook hi head. I sighed. Human food tastes horrible but if it's the only thing available then I have to do with it. My thoughts suddenly stopped when Jacob's mouth came to mine and kissed me forcefully. I eagerly kissed him back. His hands wrapped around my sides and I hugged him.

I looked up when I head a noise. About a quarter of a mile away, someone was looking for something. I sniffed. It was the girl who grinned at Jake saucily earlier. We waited for about five minutes looking into each others eyes. Then she stepped out of the forest. She ran over to Jacob and pushed her lips to his. He ripped his lips away.

"Natalie. I don't love you. I love Renesmee" Jacob said kissing me again. For her benefit, I kissed Jacob hard. I put my fingers in his hair and kissed him. He pulled away but I pulled closer. His lips went form my lips down my face. When he got to my neck he kissed it and gave me a love bite. I looked up at Natalie and smiled.

"Looks like he loves me. Doesn't it _babe_?" I asked her, making the babe sound like I was mocking her. She hit me. I smiled. I wasn't about to hit her back. That would probably cause a few broken bones. I just put my lips to Jacob's and started kissing him again.

"We had better go love. The bell is going to ring in twenty minutes and you don't want to be late for class. Feel free to stay here Natalie" Jake said, blowing her a fake kiss. She gazed at him. She thought he was serious with the kiss.

"He loves me you twat" Natalie said to me. Jake laughed. He started to climb a tree and Natalie was straight after him. Seeing her climb a tree was the funniest thing I have ever seen. I laughed as she climbed. Jake reached for my hand when we were near the top. I was surprised she had climbed this far. He swung me so I was behind him. He sat on a branch and gestured for me to sit one side and Natalie the other. He put me on his lap and started kissing me.

I smirked at Natalie. She grabbed Jacob's hand. He gently removed his hand and started to explore my body a little more. His hand swept past my thighs. He reached for my stomach and hugged me tight. I gabbed his hair and started to embrace him in a full on snog – as Natalie would call it. She just glared at me.

"Natalie, I love Renesmee. I don't love you. Sorry" He said to her gently. She started fake sobbing into her hanky. Jake sighed and jumped down. It wouldn't hurt him or me, so I did the same. Natalie was at the top of the tree crying. Jake laughed under his breath.

"Leave her up there. She can find her own way down. We were in school grounds the whole lunch weren't we Ness? We were by the poles on the other side of the field" Jake said to me smiling. I grinned. If it took Natalie as long to get down as it did for her to get up she would miss nearly all of her next lesson. This was including the walk back to school.

"Ok. We had better get back. Let's run" I said running vampire speed until we got very close to school. We started walking. Dad and mom were sat in the corner of the field hugging each other. I smiled. I was glad they were still in deep love.

"Natalie Smith is up a tree in the forest" I told mom and dad smiling to myself. I went through what happened for my dad. He smiled.

"That's not very nice. Go and help her at once Nessie and Jake. Behave yourselves" Mom said in a very mumsy voice. Dad shook his head.

"Bells. Natalie wanted to kiss Jacob. Renesmee um… showed her that she and Jake are together" Dad said laughing darkly under his breath. I hugged him. He grinned and hugged me back.

"What did you do Ness? Jake?" Mom asked us sharply. Jake tried to tell her but he couldn't. He kept laughing. Mom was getting annoyed so I decided to tell her.

"Jake climbed a tree with her followed right behind him. I was behind her. When we got to the top, Jake sat on a branch and lifted me to one side and let Natalie sit the other side. He put me on his lap and started kissing me very um… intimately" I told her. Mom gasped. Then she smiled. She shook it off. The bell rang.

"We had better go to class. Don't want to be late to PE, do we Nessie?" Mom said in a very polite tone. Jake and dad were nearly wetting themselves silently. I looked at mom and rolled my eyes.

"No we don't Bella. Do we?" I said walking off from the guys. Mom called for dad. He got up and followed her still laughing. It must be at Jacob's thoughts. Immature men.

When I got to our next lesson perfect timing. Natalie came in to Technology ten minutes before the end of the lesson. I smiled at her.

"Renesmee, they would like to see you at the principals office. He needs you now" Natalie said. She had branches sticking everywhere. A few of the 'cuter' boys at the back of the room were laughing. Natalie's face was like a beetroot. I smiled.

"May I go and see what he wants Mrs Evans?" I asked my teacher politely. She smiled at me. She liked me. I was good at textiles. I work fast and completed my work quickly.

"Of course Renesmee. Could you hurry back though? If you aren't back before the end of lesson, I will get Taylor to take your bags to your next lesson" She said pointing to the boy who I had smiled at in first lesson this morning. I nodded and said thank-you before jumping out of my chair and walking casually down the corridor.

The first thing I saw when I walked into the principals office was Jake's face smiling slightly. The principle's face in fornt of him wasn't smiling.

"Renesmee, What happened today with Natalie Smith" He asked me.

I told him our cover story and he nodded. He looked thoughtful. I wondered what he was thinking. Whatever it was it looked interesting…


	22. Plans with Love

**22) Plans with Love**

Renesmee's P.O.V

"I'm sorry sir. I can't get along with Natalie. If I could then I would look after her and help her to see life as a normal student, not always looking for a boyfriend but she isn't going to forget her little made-up story about me and Jacob shoving her up to the top of a tree" I told the principle. Jacob looked on anxious that I would be caught out.

"Could we leave please sir? I need to get back to my Technology lesson" I told the principle. He nodded. Me and Jake made our escape. When I went back into my lesson Natalie was smiling at me.

"Renesmee, you had better get your bag. The bell will go any minute" My teacher said. I looked at her desk to see what her name was. It was Mrs Long. That was easy to remember.

"Natalie, could I speak to you?" I asked politely. She nodded and skipped over to me. I laughed at her skip. She glared at me.

"Jacob loves me Natalie. The principle thinks you have mental issues. I agree with him. Don't tell lies about me and Jacob Black again or I will tell them about you" I said. She looked guilty. I didn't know what for. I only said that because Mrs Long was near me. I wondered what she was afraid of me telling the teachers. I may have to try and catch her out and see what she was afraid of. I smiled darkly at her, playing along. She grimaced at me. Her grimace wasn't mean though. It was apologetic or sorry. It looked like she wanted me to keep what I 'knew' to myself. I walked off skipping as soon as the bell went.

As I walked to PE – my final lesson – I caught up with Jacob, who also had PE. I told him all about Natalie. I told him about my made up treat. He laughed. He agreed that tomorrow we would follow her without her knowing and find out what she did that was so wrong.

In PE, I saw mom look at me weirdly. We were playing netball and even as a vampire she was totally uncoordinated. She kept nearly tripping over but saving herself before she actually fell over her own feet. This still didn't stop all the boys gazing at her. I kept smiling at her. I was on the opposing team and neatly dodged all the balls my mom tried to shoot. I changed position to a goal attack. Mom was defence so we stood next to each other.

"I'll tell you about it later" I said too quietly for any human to hear. She nodded. I caught the ball and shot from a long distance away. I got the ball straight in and I smiled at Bella. She gently pushed me and laughed. We went back to the game.

In the car after school, Jake told mom what she wanted to know. She was really interested in our story and backed us up about what we were doing the next day. Dad was a little more hesitant.

"Come on Edward, they are teenagers. Remember what we did when we were that age and at my first time at school. It's the exciting part of school when you go for the first time. Give them a break" Mom said to dad.

"Alright love. Have fun tomorrow Ness" He said bending over to kiss my mom. She kissed him back. He wasn't looking at the road and Jake was just laughing at them. Mom grabbed his hair like I had with Jake earlier today. He laughed and pushed her off so he could look at the road. The residents in Volterra wouldn't appreciate being knocked over. Dad drove into the cave looking garage Aro had let us have for all of our cars. Carlisle was getting out of his car when we were getting out.

"Hey Ness. How was your first day?" He asked me. I decided to edit a little. He didn't need to know about my mischievous plans.

"It was amazing Grandpa. I love school. It feels weird calling you by your first name but it was funny first lesson when Jake had to say he was adopted by you. You should've seen his face" I said. Everyone laughed. Jake's face went bright red. He moved to an empty space where Rose normally parked her car. He phased.

_Hey Jake. I got my tickets to come to Italy. I'm coming tomorrow. I know my way but could you stay so the vampires won't try and kill me._

"Jacob. Tell Seth that I'll stay here and wait for him since you and Ness are busy tomorrow" Dad said to Jacob. I smiled at him. He was suddenly being really nice about the whole stalking Natalie thing. I suppose he's just glad me and Jake didn't get in trouble. Jake nodded his big head. Mom smiled at me and pulled dad towards the big door leading into the house.

_Me and Ness are busy tomorrow Seth. Edward said he will skip school and meet you. Nessie loves school. I'm wondering whether she needs a check-up with Dr Fang. _Jake thought. He laughed in his thoughts. That sounded weird. I never knew you laughed in your thoughts.

_That's ok. Maybe it would be better for Edward to show me around. Anyway Jake. What are you doing tomorrow? _Seth said. He sounded hopeful. Why would be want to join in with vampires. I hoped he realized Aro would do nearly anything to keep him.

_A girl at our school got the hots for me – as you do and I made her climb and really tall tree with Nessie and myself and we jumped down and left her there. She went to the principal and he asked me and Ness to look after her and show her how to act more maturely. Nessie declined and she hinted at Natalie that he thinks she has mental problems. Ness said something about us watching her and snitching on her and she went all quiet and guilty. We are going to stalk her everywhere tomorrow. _Jake told Seth. He looked at me and told Seth that he had to go. He phased back, grabbed some trousers and held my hand. We ran to our rooms already beaten by Alec who was sitting as close to Deri as possible. Carlisle was holding her.

"She's a handful. Just like the rest of my children" Carlisle said to me laughing. Even without him saying it, I knew that he considered me, Deri and Jake to be his adopted children. As much as Jake disliked it I was comforted. Carlisle was a good guy and he would to anything for his family. I was glad I was part of it.

Carlisle and Esme were lumbered with Deri while we went to school. When Carlisle was out doing house calls, Esme looked after him. When Esme was outside the borders of Volterra building houses, Carlisle looked after her. If none of them were available Aro watched her. He didn't get that many chances though because Esme adored Deri and would stay home just to look after her.

"Jake, I love you. Thanks for not showing any interest in Natalie" I said to him smiling up at him. He grinned back.

"Do you think I would ever do that?" He asked me. I pretend to think about that for a minute then I shook my head. He gave me a nudge.

I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him eagerly. He hugged my tight. He put his hand into my hair and carried on the kiss. He stopped to breath but I didn't leave his skin. My lips went down to his neck and his chest. I opened the top button of his jeans hoping that was a hint to him.

"Ness. I think I can undo my own trousers. We'd better make the most of this free time before Seth comes. You wont get a word in edgeways with him here" Jake said undoing the rest of his jeans buttons. I took my top off. His hand curved up to my bra gently undoing the straps. I was rather surprised – for a boy to undo them that easily! Unnatural. His slipped his boxer shorts off and threw them across the room into the washing bin in the corner.

I slipped my under garments off and threw them to the same place. His warm hands slid around my whole body. I hugged him and wouldn't stop kissing him. Jake pulled me up and we began our first married night together once again…

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of this chapter? Hope you like it!

Thanks you very much to everyone who is supporting this story, it makes me want to write more and faster.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am going to start sending you private messages when you review so please keep reviewing!

If you have any ideas – tell me and I'll try and fit them into this story…

One person said Seth shouldn't come and one said he should, so he will come but not for long – read on and find out what happens to him…

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	23. School Hunt

23) School Hunt

Renesmee's P.O.V

Me and Jake woke up the next day ready for school and various unknowns. We got dressed and got in the car we bought yesterday to go to school in. Jake started the car, revved it and drove off. I looked in my mirror occasionally and saw my dad hot on our tail with mom, Alice and Alec in the car. I kept flashing grins at them but I think I got grimaces back. Dad wasn't the happiest with us going in our own car. I managed to get him to agree to this but that doesn't mean he's happy about it.

"Come on then Ness. Time for school" Jacob said, opening my door and winking at me. I got out slowly looking round myself. It looked just as daunting as yesterday. Then I saw Natalie.

"Hello Natalie. So nice to see you" I called a little more loudly than I had too. Jake nudged me trying to keep the smile off his face.

_Stupid little kid. Who does she think she is making out with Jacob Black? He is so fit. He would be nice to be in the same bed with. I realized he was nice and warm yesterday as well… _

I heard someone's thoughts. I looked round and it was pretty obvious from Natalie's face that they were her thoughts. I smiled at her and walked on.

I went into English, greeting my teacher on my way. I sat at my desk and mom sat across the room with all the boys looking at her. Unfortunately, somehow, they could gaze at me at the same time. I sighed and got on with my work from yesterday ignoring the looks. Mom was doing the same.

After that lesson and two more which were Science and Math which were boring, I met up with Jake and it wasn't hard to follow the scent of the grossest perfume in the school to find Natalie. She sat round a corner. I wondered what she was doing. It smelt disgusting. Whatever she was doing now is what she was scared of me finding out. I looked more closely and saw a cigarette in her hand.

"Drugs" Jacob whispered to me, too quiet for Natalie to hear. I gasped. She turned round at that and me and Jake ducked inside a classroom. Before we could recover ourselves and look again, a few more people joined her. The quiet boy that wasn't looking at me weirdly yesterday joined them but he didn't have a cigarette.

"Who's the boyfriend Nat?" An older girl asked. Obviously she was talking about Jacob. Who would go out with her? Was the older girl pretending to be nice or did she really like her?

"Jacob Black. He really loves me. He even kissed me yesterday" Natalie replied. I looked on in shock. I turned to Jacob and his face matched mine. The older girl looked impressed.

"He's good. He looks sexy. Been in bed yet?" The older girl asked. I think her name was Michelle. She was in detention yesterday and I heard a teacher say her name.

"Not yet Michelle. I've only known him a day. I'll try though" Natalie replied. Jake was a statue next to me. I turned round and squeezed his hand.

"Shall we go?" I asked him too quietly for a human to hear. He nodded. I pulled him away and into a changing room. I kissed his cheek. He was frozen.

"Ness, this school is horrible" Jacob said slowly through his teeth. He was shaking. I held him still.

"Jacob. Calm down. If you phase you will reveal us. It will ruin the changing rooms and we have to come up with a good reason why someone may walk in and see a big russet wolf. Calm Jake" I said to him anxiously. I hated seeing him like this. He didn't seem like my husband. His body stopped shaking after a second. He kissed me. I smiled. The bell went and we walked to our lessons. I had Technology with Natalie and Jake had English.

"Hello Mrs Long. Hello Natalie" I said. I said it politely to Mrs Long but I said it harshly to Natalie. She glared at me. Good. Let her glare. Little Druggie.

After that lesson, I caught up with Jake. It was lunchtime. I was hungry. Blood was top on the list but that would be hard to get, so I was surprised with my dad's suggestion at our lunch table.

"Shall we go and hunt guys" He asked. Alice looked at everyone blankly, obviously looking for the future. She smiled. She locked her eyes on my dads for a minute and he grinned. Mom watched them intently. She seemed more at ease when dad smiled. That usually meant things were absolutely safe. He got up, followed by mom and Alice. Alec got up a few seconds later and Jake and I got up two or three seconds after him. We walked out the dining room in a line.

When we got into the forest, deep into the forest, dad stopped. We sniffed the air. It smelt clean of human scent. Jake sat on the grass to wait for us. He didn't like hunting. He ate human food. He grabbed his sandwiches and started eating them. I blew him a kiss and closed my eyes.

To the East, I smelt deer. I moved silently along the grass until I saw the deer beneath me. I looked down at it and pounced. It struggled again my hold but I didn't let it go. I ripped it's head off and drank in eager thirst. One deer was enough for me but I always had two or three to make sure. I sniffed the air. I gasped.

"Stop" I called too low for any human to hear but my family and Jake would hear it if they were within a mile away. I ran to Jake at human speed and I saw the rest of my family coming in at a slow pace.

_Dad. _I thought. _I smelt pure human scent. East. Natalie, I think. They didn't see me. _I thought. Dad's teeth snapped together with a snap. Mom held him protectively. Jake did the same to me and Alice and Alec were just looking at each other in disgust. I laughed. I could imagine them doing the same.

We heard the approach. Natalie walked through the trees. Dad let go of mom and Jake let go of me. Dad and Jake walked towards her.

"Hello Natalie. Can we help you?" Dad asked her politely. Too politely if you ask me. She snorted. She glared at him and then turned her glare to me.

"Who are you? Freak. He_llo_ Jacob" She said in disgust to dad and then in a flirty tone to Jacob. He groaned.

"What are you doing? Why do you always run out of school and come here?" Natalie asked. I glared at her.

"That's our business thank you. Are you going to stop being rude to Renesmee and Edward or do I have to make you leave?" Mom asked her. Natalie laughed.

"Like you could" She said gesturing towards the bushes. Dad laughed. I looked at him weirdly. Was he crazy? Two huge guys walked out into the clearing glaring at us evilly. I recognised them. They took drugs too. They were with Michelle this morning. They walked up to mom and pushed her back. Michelle laughed. Dad stood there smirking.

"What are you doing getting the big boys on us Natty" Jacob said in a baby voice, using a baby name for her. She glared at him. He smiled and when the guys went up to him, Jacob stood up and met them halfway. I could see the reluctance in their faces. I joined Jacob. Alice just sat on the grass bored. Alec was watching on but wasn't worried. There was no reason to be.

"Go on Tim. What are you waiting for Josh?" Natalie asked them. Josh was the blond one and Tim was the brown haired one. Josh aimed a punch at Jake but before he could get anywhere near Jacobs face, he found his hand being pushed away. Dad had Tim in a head lock and Josh soon found himself in one of Alec's headlocks. Natalie looked shocked. I walked up to her and punched her in the gut. I did a hard punch for a human. I hoped it hurt. By her gasp, I think it did.

"Go away Natalie. Jacob loves me and I love him. You can go and tell your druggie friends that you won't get Jacob in bed or shall I tell them myself. I think I will actually" I said confidently making up my mind.

I started jogging back with my family behind me. Josh and Tim each got a hard punch in the gut. When we reached school mom, dad, Alec and Alice left us. I saw Michelle across the cafeteria and gestured for her to follow me. She got up flanked by two girl pals. I walked back to where I left Natalie.

"Hello Michelle. I have something to tell you" I said in a hard voice. Natalie whimpered. I laughed darkly.

"Go on then Titch" Michelle said.

"Natalie won't be getting Jacob in bed with her. She lied to you earlier today. She hates you. She called you a slut and a terrible mistake. She said you couldn't afford a house. Jacob doesn't love her and never has loved her" I said to Michelle, kissing Jacob to prove my point. He kissed me back eagerly. His hand cupped my face. After about twenty seconds of this, I pulled away. She was glaring at Natalie. I mean really glaring.

"We must go. I need to go home and get some rest. Shall I tell your friends, Natalie, that you wont be back today?" I said laughing as I walked off.

Me and Jake went back to school. Lunch was just ending and I spotted my family in a small circle.

"We are going home" I said looking at Jake and then back to my family.

"Very Well Nessie. See you later then" Dad replied turning round to go to his next lesson. Jake took me to reception so that we could sign out.

"Renesmee doesn't feel well. I'm taking her to our father, Carlisle" Jake said to the receptionist. She smiled and nodded. He filled out the sheet and walked me out. We got in his car and pulled out smiling as Michelle broke though the trees with a battered looking Natalie being towed behind her.

One thing, we all knew: Natalie was in big trouble…

**Authors Note**

Thank you to all of my reviewers… If you send a signed review I will message you back… 

Sorry if some of you don't like the storyline but it will change a bit in the future. The next chapters about Nessie and Jacob. The following one to that is about Seth and then Seth is leaving. Will Jake and Nessie follow? Will all the Cullens follow? Read on to find out…

Wow. 54 Reviews. Most I have on any of my stories.

How long would you like me to make this story?

If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them…

Thanks Again Guys!


	24. A Mother's Life

24) A Mother's Life

Renesmee's P.O.V

When we got back to our room I looked at Jake. He was going to see Seth. I didn't really want to do that yet. Anyway, Seth was with Aro. Aro was showing him around and answering his questions. Dad was meant to do that but Alice had called him and told him about Natalie and our plans. He decided to leave introductions to Aro and join us.

"Jake, could you tell me about my mom before I was born? Dad won't mind. We are married" I asked him fluttering my eyelashes at him. He looked at me and sighed.

"Don't do that Ness. It makes you look cheap like Natalie. I love you how you are normally" Jake said to me. I stopped fluttering my eyelashes immediately when he mentioned Natalie. I nodded and waited for him to start. He sighed again.

_How do I start? Shall I tell her about Bella moving or what? Oh God…_ Jacob thought.

"Just tell it form the very beginning Jacob" I said. He looked down at me and smiled. This mind reading thing was useful. I owe Maggie big time. He took a deep breath and looked at the clock. I knew he meant that it would be a very long story.

"Well, before me and Bella met, she lived in Phoenix with her mom and step-dad – Phil. You know them. She moved when she was seventeen. It was late September when she moved. I remember that clearly" Jake started.

"Why do you remember it clearly?" I asked him, my expression probably very puzzled.

"Shhhh. It's in the story. Anyway, Charlie wanted to buy her a present to make her more at home and back then, I liked fixing up old cars. I had a truck that I drove Billy around in. Charlie came and saw it. It was very old and the red paint was starting to look orange. He liked it and bought it of Billy for a sum. I got most of the money but Billy kept some for food and groceries. The first time I met her was when I took Billy and the truck to Charlie's house. She had just arrived. I looked at her and thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. That was true" He said looking at me.

"What about me? Aren't I beautiful?" I asked him, a little hurt. He laughed at my face.

"It's not like that Ness. She was the most beautiful person ever but when you were born my whole perspective changed. Anyway, after that the next time I saw her was at the beach in La Push. She had already met your dad at school and they were 'friends'. She asked me about the Quileute Legends. I told her the one about the Cold Ones. Have I told you that one?" He asked me. I nodded. It was about a vampire man and a vampire woman. The wolves killed them but because they had killed loads of Quileutes.

"That was when she found out that Edward was a vampire. She questioned him and he admitted to it. I didn't really see her for a long time after that. She was with the Cullens and Edward. In the spring break of that year, she was spotted by a vampire in the area who was a tracker, like Demetri. He tried to kill her but only managed to bite her before Edward and his family got there to kill the vampire. His name was James. He had two others in his coven. They were called Victoria and Laurent. Laurent didn't like his 'games' any more so didn't try to kill the Cullens but Victoria did, but that's a different part of the story" Jake said. I held my hand up to stop him for a minute.

"If this James bit my mom, how did my dad change her and how did she have me?" I asked. This sounded strange.

"Edward sucked the venom out of her wrist. She still has a scar. The cold scar. If you look at her wrist you will see a scar there. That's where James bit her" Jake replied. I nodded understanding now. He smiled before carrying on.

"Then on her eighteenth birthday, Alice had a party for her. She got a paper cut and Jasper couldn't restrain himself and tried to kill her" He said. I gasped.

"Really. Are you serious?" I asked, not believing it. Uncle Jasper seemed so quiet and controlled. Jacob nodded.

"This made your dad leave you mom, hoping for her to have a better life without him. He convinced her that he didn't love her" Jake said. I stopped him again.

"My dad left my mom?" I said my eyes nearly popping out of my head. He wouldn't. He loved her so much. It was like my dad though to leave her so she could have a better life. Jacob nodded again. He was doing a lot of that today.

I heard a door shut. My parents were back from school. My mom flew into our room with dad not far behind her. He was glaring at Jacob and mom was just looking at him expressionless.

"Jacob, do you not understand a rule? We told you not to tell Renesmee her mother's story. Stupid Mutt" Dad said harshly. I stood up and glared at him. Mom looked at him.

"It's okay Edward. I don't mind. Renesmee is older now and deserves to know. The rule only applied when she was single. Now she is married she can know. We can't keep it form her forever" Mom said to dad sensibly. He looked at her and nodded.

"Sorry Jacob. Carry on. Sorry Nessie" Dad said sheepishly. I smiled at him. Jake grinned too.

"Anyway, after that your mom was lifeless. She was like a ghost. It was like she was waiting for him to come back. He never intended to do that at first. She brought some motorcycles to me to fix up. She said she would trade one of the two bikes for me to teach her how to ride the other" Jake said chuckling. Then he winced.

"She didn't look right. It was horrible. I was trying to make her happy. She hated hearing his name and she hated anything that reminded her of him. We went on our bikes and she saw a vision of what Edward would say if he were there. He would tell her to stop. Whenever she did anything dangerous, she saw this" Jake said.

"Weird" I muttered. I saw the pictures in his mind of what she looked like. It looked absolutely horrible. She did look like a zombie or something.

"I went to the cinema with her and one of her friends called Mike Newton. That was the first night I phased. I got mad with her friend and I had to leave. That night Billy told me I looked weird and I phased, nearly killing him" Jake stopped for a minute shuddering. I held his shoulders in comfort. He smiled.

"She went to the meadow alone and she saw vampire there. It was Laurent. He was thirsty and was about to kill her before we stepped in and killed him. I felt guilty that night so I went to see her again Sam's wishes and I told your mom that she had to remember what I said about the Wolves – although I didn't say the word wolves because same said I couldn't and he was alpha then. She came to me the next day and told me. Paul got angry and phased. I phased to save her. I told her everything and she confided in me" Jake said.

"So at that point she knew about werewolves?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes. She thought that we were murderers at first because a lot of people were dying in the forest at that time" Jake said to me.

"And were you?" I asked rather stupidly.

"Of course not Renesmee. We live to prevent the loss of human life" He said. I grinned at him.

"Just making sure" I replied winking at him. He smiled.

"Then Victoria returned. She gave Harry Clearwater a heart attack which killed him and she went right behind Charlie. We intervened before anything happened. Charlie went up to Harry but he was already dead" Jake said wincing again.

"So that's how he died. Dad always told me he was in a car accident. I see why he couldn't tell me the truth. He would have to tell me the whole story if he did tell the truth" I said mainly to myself. Jake nodded.

"Nessie, Jake. We have some human food. Would you like it?" Mom called softly through my door. I nodded to Jake.

"Let's carry on after dinner Ness. I'm starving" Jake replied.

I couldn't wait until after dinner…

**Authors Note**

Thank you to all of my reviewers… If you send a signed review I will message you back… 

Sorry if some of you don't like the storyline but it will change a bit in the future. The next chapter is about Nessie. Then the chapter after that is about Seth and then Seth is leaving. Will Jake and Nessie follow? Will all the Cullens follow? Read on to find out…

Wow. 54 Reviews. Most I have on any of my stories.

How long would you like me to make this story?

If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them…

Thanks Again Guys!


	25. Continued Stories

25) Continued Stories

Renesmee's P.O.V

Straight after dinner, Jake kept his word and started with the rest of the story.

"Your mom wanted to see a vision of Edward again so she went to the La Push cliff. She jumped off it and started drowning" Jake said. He looked at me in frustration as I interrupted him again.

"Mom jumped off a cliff? Was she trying to kill herself?" I asked. My mom wouldn't do that. She would try her hardest to stay alive for Charlie. She wouldn't leave him like that all alone and having to deal with Grandma Reneè.

"Yes she jumped off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. It's what we do in La Push" Jake replied. I gasped. That would be great. Such an adrenaline rush.

"Don't even think about it Renesmee" Dad called through the door. So he was listening. Great. Jake chuckled.

"Anyway, Bella didn't know the currents were strong and she started to drown. In the water she saw Victoria, who had escaped us by jumping of the cliff into the water. She would've killed your mom if she wasn't dead" Jake said.

"My mom died. How did she come back to life?" I asked. People couldn't come back to life. Impossible.

"I pushed her lungs and got the water out. She started breathing again. Sam was with me at the time and that was why a watching Victoria didn't attack. Me and Sam could've easily taken her down."

"Then Alice saw her jump off a cliff and came to Forks to comfort Charlie. Rosalie told Edward that Bella was dead and he came here to the Volturi and asked them to kill him" Jake said.

"You serious?" I asked him. I couldn't believe my dad doing that but I guess I would do the same if I didn't have mom and dad and Jake was gone. I understood why he did it but it was stupid.

"Yeah. Anyway, your mom went to get him and the Cullens had to change her into a vampire. They agreed. She came home and your dad told her she couldn't see me."

"She kept writing me notes and I wrote a few back but if she was with a Cullen, Sam had forbidden me to be with her" Jake continued looking at me. He meant to see if I had a question. I shook my head. He grinned.

"When Victoria came back again, Edward had taken Bella away so she wouldn't be in any danger. We nearly had her when Emmett stepped over the line. Paul got territorial and she slipped away while Carlisle and Jasper were getting things under control. She came back, Edward let me see her" Jake said, letting me ask another question.

"Why didn't he want her to be around you?" I asked Jake. I didn't understand. He didn't mind me so why did he mind my mom so much.

"He thought we were unstable. When we phase. You know what happened to Emily. Sam got angry and lost it for a split second and now look at her. He will never be able to take that back. Edward thought I would do that to your mom" Jake replied.

Then he decided to carry on with his story.

"Victoria created an army of newborns to try and kill your mom. They lost and Victoria got killed. Your mom got engaged to your dad. I didn't know about this and I kissed your mom. Then I found out. Leah tried to be cocky and I helped her, getting my bones crushed in the process."

"I healed and then when your parents got married, I went to their wedding. I got angry there and you dad got annoyed. They went on their honeymoon. They came back, your mom was pregnant. I had a argument with Sam and started my pack and you were born a month later. That's your mom and dad's story." He said finishing it off.

I thought back to what he had said earlier. He had said '_I kissed your mom' _and I didn't like that.

"Jake, earlier you said you kissed my mom" I said trying to confirm what he had said earlier.

"Yes I did" Jake confirmed uncomfortably. I decided to get this over as soon as possible.

"Who's a better kisser? Me or my mom?" I asked him smiling to myself. I looked at his face and gasped.

What had I done…

**Authors Note**

Thank you to all of my reviewers… If you send a signed review I will message you back… 

Sorry if some of you don't like the storyline but it will change a bit in the future. The next chapter is about Seth and then Seth is leaving. Will Jake and Nessie follow? Will all the Cullens follow? Read on to find out…

Wow. 55 Reviews. Most I have on any of my stories.

How long would you like me to make this story?

Sorry if this is a little short the rest of the chapters will be longer…

If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them…

Thanks Again Guys!


	26. Injuries

26) Injuries

Jacob's P.O.V

"Well, Ness. I don't know" I replied. I hated the question she asked. I knew Bella was in the next room with Edward and was sure to hear. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. We are close and I never like hurting her like that.

"I guess it's because you like me mom better isn't it?" Nessie asked me looking at me with a sad expression. I believed that she meant it and it wasn't just put on. As much as I hated hurting Bella, hurting Nessie was like my own personal hell.

"No Ness. I love you much more. You are a better kisser Ness, ok?" I said to her. She nodded and some of the sadness came off her face. I was glad that she believed me. I felt comforted.

Seth knocked on the door.

"Come in Seth" I called. Nessie grinned. She loved it when I said that. She thought I was guessing but I could tell by the way he walked. Vampires had the jumpy, Skippy walk. It was like their feet weren't touching the ground. Compared to them, Seth stomped his way through life.

He came in grinning. I smiled at him.

"Hey Jake. How's it going?" He asked. I realized I hadn't spoken to him yet since he came. He only came this morning. He must have thought I was really rude. Oops.

"Fine Seth thanks. What been happening in Forks and La Push?" I asked him curiously. I was shocked when I saw his face. He looked guilty, like he hadn't been telling me something. I was suspicious.

"Um. We were going to tell you but you didn't phase for ages so we forgot" Seth said to me. It was the worst excuse I had ever heard. What the hell! Werewolves don't forget stuff as easily as that. I shot Seth a glare. He grimaced at me.

"Well, um. We had a vampire on our land. He hurt someone" Seth said reluctantly. I wondered who the bloodsucker had hurt. I looked at Seth. He reluctantly carried on.

"Quil and Leah got hurt. Quil has been hurt worse than you were" Seth told me, eyeing Nessie.

"Yeah bro. She knows about Bella. So, how are Quil and Leah?" I asked Seth. It had to be hard on the kid to have his sister and best friend hurt. That's how I thought of the packs. We were all best friends. We weren't brothers and sister although most of Sam's pack think that way. I don't want Paul or Jared or Leah as family.

"They're fine Jake. Leah's nearly fine but Quil's injuries are taking a little longer without Carlisle helping him" Seth said. I could imagine Quil's injuries now. The possibilities were horrifying.

Suddenly there were three short knocks on the door. Obviously Vampire. I sniffed the air. Carlisle. Had he heard? Now I felt guilty. I also felt awkward. Nessie called for him to come in.

"Jacob, I heard Seth telling you about Quil and Leah. I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise but I was wondering whether you would like me to go back and help until they were completely better" Carlisle proposed. Seth looked at me expectantly. I smiled.

"That would be great Carlisle. You mind if I go with you" I asked him. He nodded. Nessie jumped at my side and nudged me. I smiled at her.

"Of course Renesmee. You may come" I said. Carlisle nodded and ran to his room and grabbed a bag he had already packed. Nessie ran round our room shoving things in bags. She threw a bag at me and I caught it. I was just as anxious to see Quil and Leah as she was. She thought Quil was great.

"Sorry I made you come here for me. That was selfish" I said ashamed of myself. I felt horrible. His sister – flesh and blood – was suffering and he came and helped me get through a few blues. I was mean making him do that.

_Jacob, you didn't know. Stop doing this to yourself_. I heard a voice in my mind say. What was wrong with me. I looked at Nessie and she grinned.

"Was that you?" I asked. Carlisle and Seth gave me a look while grabbing the bag out of my hand and shoving it in Carlisle's Mercedes. Nessie nodded and grinned again. While I stared at her in amazement, she shoved me in the car giving me and kiss as she did it. I kissed her back, so forcefully she nearly fell over. She pulled away and ran round the other side of the car, letting Seth sit in the front, so we could kiss and not have to look weird.

"Oh Ness" I grumbled. She smiled and brushed her hand through my hair. I pushed a lock of her hair away and hugged her. She cuddled up to me. I nearly forgot about myself. She could hear my thoughts and kept passing thoughts into my mind so we could talk sexily to each other without the other two hearing us.

_I love you Nessie. I am so glad I stuck around when you were being born._ I thought.

_Jake, shh. You are my life._ She thought back. I stared. That is what Bella used to say to Edward.

_Just like your mother. Typical. _I thought back smiling. She grinned. She did a lot of that. I guess it was easy living with me. I smiled at my own joke and Nessie snorted. Obviously disagreeing. I snorted at her. Well, I thought it was funny.

"Is there pigs in your boot Carlisle?" Seth asked Carlisle very convincingly, sound almost like he didn't know who was making that noise. Carlisle looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I don't think so. Shall we check?" Carlisle said jokingly. I punched the bag of his chair softly. He muttered something under his breath. I gave Seth's head a push. He turned round and gave me a sour look. Nessie wolf-whistled. Appropriate for wolves.

_Clever. _I thought. Ness nodded in agreement.

When we reached the airport Carlisle bought us tickets for the first flight to Seattle. Lucky for us we would only have a thirty minute wait until the flight. When we got aboard Nessie pulled me to the very front of the plane and sat us down. She kissed me and I grabbed her.

We spent most of that flight kissing each other and eating the cheap peanuts. Nessie stole a bottle of Vodka from the air hostess's trolley. We took turns in having a shot of it. I knew Edward would kill me if Ness or I thought about it but as we couldn't get drunk, we may as well have a bit of fun.

I stole a separate car from Carlisle so I didn't have to hide my anguish and fear of Quil's injuries. The sun was setting fast. Me and Ness are staying at Charlie's and Carlisle was staying at the Cullens house. Seth was sleeping at Sue's. Then when we were finished, Seth was staying here and Me, Ness and Carlisle were going home.

"We're here Jake" Nessie whispered to me. I look around myself and suddenly broke down. As much as I disliked Leah, it would nearly kill me to see her injured. Quil was different. I would feel rejection, fear, guilt and all other feelings when I saw him. Nessie hugged my shoulders.

"Let's go" I said bravely. Carlisle pulled up then and got out of the car fast and ran round to the other side of it to open Seth's door. He ran in to see them. I walked in slowly with Nessie on one side and Seth on the other.

I walked in.

"Hello Jacob. How're you doing?" I heard a sarcastic voice say.

"Jake..." I heard a croak try and shout. Quil. I nearly sprinted into the next room.

"Jake" He said.

I looked at him and fainted…

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. I told you Seth wasn't staying long.**

**What do you think?**

**What should the future story board contain?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated…**

**Thanks!**


	27. Decisions

27) Decisions

Renesmee's P.O.V

I felt so sorry for Jake when he first saw Quil. I8 can imagine what he was feeling because I was feeling most of those emotions myself.

I felt sick. He looked horrible. No offence to him but he did. It seems mean to say that but with no exaggeration that was the truth.

He had plaster everywhere you looked. His head was bandaged and the plaster didn't stop until his ankles. His toes were the only things not damaged.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here Quil. I should have been here for you guys but I was too busy with my problems and my life" Jake whispered kneeling down beside his best friend. Quil patted his head soothingly.

"Don't worry mate. We sorted out the vampire problem so I'm happy" Quil answered. I smiled. That was typical of Quil. He was injured – although that was a bit of an understatement – and all he was thinking of was killing some vampires.

Jake was staring at Quil. I opened up to listen to his head.

_Should I stay here for Quil and the rest of the pack? Sam would be happy and the rest of my pack would be ecstatic. Of course I can't leave without Nessie. Would she be willing? I doubt it. Having Deri in the middle of all this will be too much of a risk._

Bless him. His poor head was full of questions. I wish I could answer some of them but they were for him to sort out, not me. I hated the fact that he hated himself for leaving. I felt sort of guilty too because it's my family that's keeping Jake from where he wants to be but he was right. Having Deri in the middle of this was too dangerous. What if something happened with a werewolf? What if Leah suddenly phases and blows my baby's head off. Would I risk it? I'm not sure I want to.

Carlisle was looking at Quil analysing him so he could tell Jake the full verdict. I doubt anyone but the wolves had looked at Quil. I mean, a doctor would probably faint if he saw a young boy like this with a very abnormal temperature.

"How are you Quil?" I asked walking over to him. He looked up at me with his big brown kind eyes. His mouth pushed into a smile. I smiled back. I couldn't help it. Although I had massive problems myself, a smile like that was irresistible.

"I'm mending fast thanks Ness. Is Jake behaving himself?" Quil asked shooting Jacob a glance. Jake winked at him. Just. I could tell that move was hard. His face had frozen completely. I patted his arm.

"He's ok. I wish I could say the same about you!" I joked. My joke obviously didn't work because Quil tensed a little. It must have hurt him because he flinched. He looked up at me and gave me a tight little smile, acknowledging my sad joke.

"We had a bunch of new born vampires on our land. I think they were from that guy that Bree told Edward about in her mind that he told us about after. What was his name?" Quil asked Jake. Jake thought for a moment before answering.

"It was Fred, I think" Jake said his brow frowning in thought. Who on earth was Fred?

"Who's Fred?" I asked. Jake looked at me weirdly. I looked at him.

"I told you. One of Victoria's newborns was called Riley and he created the army of vamps. Fred was one of them that fell for Bree. He managed to leave Riley" Jake explained. Quil breathed out. I knew what he was thinking without even checking. He thought he had given something away. He was glad he hadn't.

"Anyway, I think they were sent from Fred. We took them out but he has some sort of skill. We felt sick when we were killing the newborns and when we tried to see where he was, we all had to leave because of the sick feeling we got" Quil said. I was mystified. I opened up to Carlisle's mind to see what he thought of this.

_So that's what happened to the runaway? I wish Bree hadn't let him leave. Bella would be able to kill him. I wonder if she would be willing. I doubt Edward would let her but we could ask..._

I didn't want to listen to anymore. I hated thinking of my mom risking her life to make us safe. Dad couldn't help her either. I shuddered. Jake patted my shoulder, not knowing why but trying to sooth me for whatever it was.

"Jacob, I shouldn't worry too much about Quil. He will be back to new in about two weeks time. It is slightly worse than yours, a lot more painful but not that much difference in healing time. The bones are healing well. Who put them in place?" Carlisle said ending in a question aimed towards Quil.

"I think it was Sam and Leah together. Billy looked on to direct them if they went wrong. They were doing it so fast it was like a long painful few minutes" Quil said. Jake kneeled beside him and put his head on Quil's bed. He was just glad that Quil would be alright.

"Jake shall we speak outside?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look but followed me outside after giving Quil's hand a quick squeeze.

"Do you want to stay here?" I asked him bluntly. I made sure to keep my voice quiet so Carlisle and Quil wouldn't hear the answer.

"Yes" Jake whispered. I nodded. I tried to smile but couldn't. I was thinking about Deri. We had left in such a rush we didn't have time to pack everything for her. Alice and Rosalie were looking after her. I had to get her if me and Jake were going to be away for a while. I was already missing her.

"You go home with Carlisle. Get Deri. Say goodbye to Bella for me and explain to your family that they are welcome to visit anytime. We might go back there one day" Jake said to me. I nodded. This sorted out my problems.

Carlisle walked out the door.

"I was going to leave now but if you are staying what do you want me to do?" Carlisle asked.

Darn, I had been quiet. How did he hear me? I was confused. He didn't have special hearing.

"Nessie is going back with you to say goodbye and get Deri. You are welcome to stay with us whenever you want. The whole family is. Nessie and myself are going to buy a big house full of spaces for guests" Jacob told Carlisle. Carlisle nodded. He nudged me and ran for the car.

"See you later love" Jake said to me softly. I nodded. I reached up to kiss him and he reacted with passion.

Carlisle hooted his horn impatiently. He didn't like seeing me and Jake kiss like that when he can see.

I got into Carlisle's car and shut the door. I waved to Jake.

Then Carlisle drove off towards the sunset...

**Authors Note**

**I'm so sorry for taking two months to write this but I am in year 10 now and I have a lot of coursework to do for my GCSE's and my exams to get into a university. **

**I really need help with ideas so can you please submit them ASAP. **

**Thanks!**


	28. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

I saw the passion in Jacob Black's eyes as he reached down to kiss his wife. I saw Nessie slowly reach for him, her eyes fix on his. I saw her lips move to curl around his. I saw his passion when she did this.

I hooted my horn.

I'd had enough of Edward and Bella doing that but when it was with a human it was so much gentler than it was when Nessie kissed the dog. He responded with too much enthusiasm for my liking.

Nessie turned to look at me smiling and giving him one more peck. Then she ran towards me. I turned on the headlights as she got in and we drove off.

"Carlisle?" A voice next to me squeaked after a long while of uncomfortable silence. I turned my head to look at her. She looked sad and nervous.

"Yes Ness. Are you ok?" I asked her. I was worried. The last time she was this quiet was when the Volturi had come for her a few years back.

The anguish in her eyes as her mother and father stood to fight for her. As her mother who had no defence skills at all prepared to risk her life for Nessie...

"Do you think I'm making the right choice, leaving Volterra and moving back to Forks?" She asked me. I thought about that before I answered her. Charlie would see her sometime and he would see how she's grown. And they can't stay there too long because Nessie will only age for another year or so.

"I think you are Nessie. But you have to remember, stay inconspicuous. Move away – or pretend to move away – every so often so humans don't see that you aren't aging. Remember, if you ever want to come back to us, we are always here in the wings waiting for you" I answered her.

She nodded and looked out the window, trying to take that speech and break it up. She looked at me again and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and hugged her.

Then I felt something happen in my head. It felt like my mind had opened up for everyone to see. It felt like my head was hollow. I didn't mind it though. I knew this was Nessie's way of making sure what I had said was the truth.

"I do trust you Carlisle" She said answering my thought. I smiled and patted her back.

"I know Nessie. Don't worry about me" I told her reassuringly.

She smiled.

As we drove she was quiet. Whenever I made conversation, she would answer but she never offered anything. She never asked questions. When we got to the airport, Ness looked up at me.

"Carlisle, do you mind if I get the early plane and you get the normal plane. I really need to think alone without having to control my reactions. Sorry" She said. I nodded. If this was what Nessie needed, she should have told me.

"I couldn't Carlisle. Jake needs me but so do you and mom and dad. What about Aunt Rose and Esme. They'll all be sad. I need to think. I need to know whether I'm making the right choices for **me** and not just going along with everyone else" Nessie said.

I looked at her for a minute and nodded again. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a wad of notes. I gave them to her. I had counted them the night before and it was enough to get her somewhere safely. She also had enough to get plenty of food.

"Thanks" She whispered. Then she ghosted off silently. I watched her run. She ran as fast as she could. The humans couldn't see her at the speed she was going but I could.

She slowed down to human pace when she reached the door of the airport. She looked back and smiled. Actually, it was more of a grimace but I smiled back reassuringly.

I only hope she will make the right choice.

So hard to make the biggest mistake of your life in just one second...

**Authors Note**

**Sorry this is short but I think it's short and sweet. I really want to get one hundred reviews, so can people please tell as many people as possible!**

**Hope you liked this...**

**Please review!**


	29. Life in Tears

**29) Life in Tears**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Have you heard Rose?" I asked her when she came into my room to have a chat. She looked confused. Obviously she hadn't.

"Renesmee's leaving us to leave in Forks with Jake" I told her watching her reaction. She screwed up her face in disgust. She muttered something under her breath that didn't sound very nice.

"No offence Bella but I would have thought she would have better taste than _Jacob Black_" She said in a disgusted tone looking at me. She must have seen the worry in my eyes.

"Don't worry about her Bella. She's clever. She'll be ok" Rosalie said. I looked at her as if she were stupid.

"Rose... Haven't you heard about the vampires there? Why are they there? Are they there for anyone in particular?" I said to her my voice shaking as I tearlessly cried. I sobbed and sobbed. The sound I made sounded like my throat was ripping its way out. It hadn't occurred to me until now how much danger Nessie really was in. The only time I've ever felt like this was when I was human and Edward left me.

"They are gone now Bella. If anything happens there that we hear about Aro will send Alec and Jane to sort it out" Rose said to me, trying to calm me down. It was never going to work.

"Alec is only interested in Deri. Anyway he wants to go with them – for Deri" I said looking at her. She was watching me.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked me curiously. I thought for a moment, trying to organise my thoughts.

"I don't know. He's nice when he's with Deri but I don't really want him to get too involved because of what has happened with Jake and Nessie. I never wanted her to have a child with him at her age. It's not right. But I went along with it for her" I said without breathing.

Rosalie gasped. "So you never wanted Nessie with Jacob?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Not at her age now. When she's a lot older then maybe but she's too young" I answered. I couldn't be mad at Jake though because he was giving her a life. He was giving her more than I could.

"Don't worry Bella. Look on the up side. In a few months, me and Emmett are getting married. Nessie will be back then, I'm sure" Rosalie said. I nodded. She looked around.

"Where's Edward?" She asked seeing no one next to me for the first time in months.

"He's cooling off. I told him the news and he got angry and now he's upset. He hates the fact his daughter is leaving him so fast after we gave birth to her. He thinks its something he's done wrong. I can't go to help him when im just as bad Rose" I said to her. It was still weird confiding in Rosalie this much. I never have before. When I was human she hated me. I can't say I blame her.

"Want me to go and see him?" She asked. I shook my head. It had better be me. I know what to say to him. No offence Rose" I said. She smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled and turned to open the door. She patted my back and ran out of the open door into her room. She shut the door and unless I was very much mistaken, I heard a very gentle sob. I opened the door to Nessie's room, where he was. I walked over to him and patted his shoulder. He turned and grimaced. I couldn't bear that face so I started to feel the same.

"Its not you Edward" I muttered hugging him. He pulled away to look at me.

"If its not me then who is it? The dog?" He asked. I nodded. I didn't know what he was talking about. Of course this was about Jacob. I picked up Deri from her cot and hugged her to my chest. She looked up with big curious eyes.

"You are going somewhere nice soon. You can see your Great Grandad Charlie. You can't meet him but your mom will take you to see him I'm sure" I told her. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Charlie can't see her. He'll wonder how on earth and 8-year-old can give birth. When Deri reaches full maturity, Nessie can tell him that she was adopted by herself and Jake" I told him. He sifted through that for a minute and nodded understanding.

He hugged me hard trying to cover the pained expression on his face. Like I hadn't seen that before. Edward tries to care about everyone else and not about himself. I guess so do I really but I don't do a very good job. Edward does. He shouldn't though. He deserves better.

I patted his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Bella, Nessie could die if the newborns come back. She can't fight. She's eight years old. I can fight but I'm 116 **(A/N: Sorry guys but I can't remember exactly how old Edward is so I had to guess!)**. How is she going to manage?" He said to me his voice breaking at the end.

I looked at him in horror. He didn't think that as well did he? What was I going to do?

I have two choices: One, let Nessie go and only see her once in a while or Two, Make Nessie stay, bring Jake back and keep them with me.

Although I know about the consequences of this choice, I like choice two.

I wonder what Edward thought. My thoughts soon drifted away as Edwards lips touched mine.

I had one though that stayed.

I was going to force Nessie into two if I could...

**Authors Note**

**Hey Guys, **

**Thanks for the reviews. Thank you especially to Marykaterox for being my most loyal supporter! **

**I thought I would let you see Edward and Bella and Rosalie's softer sides. They don't show it often so I thought now would be a good time. **

**I really need to know what to put in the next chapters and how Bella forces Nessie into choice two so if anyone has idea's – PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Btw, i can't carry this story on until I have idea's so they can be anything however stupid – I would LOVE to hear them (after all I am really weird!) **

**Thanks Guys **


	30. Love and Loss

**LOVE AND LOSS**

Jacob's P.O.V

"Nessie. Bella and Edward want us to go to them to discuss things. I hope you don't mind but I've agreed" I told Nessie hesitantly. She looked at me in disgust. She hadn't gone back to Volterra. She had hidden in the airport until she saw that he was on the aeroplane. She then got a taxi back to me.

"Jake. Why? You know my mom and dad are going to make me go back to Volterra. They'll make us. Jake…" Nessie said. She was worrying. I knew she didn't want to hurt her parents but she wanted to stay. I understood because it was where I belonged as well. I belonged in La Push and Forks protecting them. I had failed at that recently. I left my brothers and sisters just to go with Bella and Nessie.

"Nessie. Don't worry. I'll be there. They can't keep us in a locked room Ness. Don't worry. Carlisle has provided a car which I'll collect tomorrow" I told her. Actually I would collect it tonight but Nessie would be asleep. No need to leave her more than necessary. I would run to Carlisle's garage and get Rosalie's red convertible. Nessie would be comfortable at least.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I looked up when I heard a yawn.

"You had enough sleep Nessie?" I asked her. She nodded. I smiled and picked her up. I carried her to the car. She smiled. When I had her in the car, I looked into her eyes to see her expression. She saw me and smiled.

"I'm fine Jake. Just worried, you know" Nessie said. I felt a stab of pain deep in me. I knew she was worried and in a way, scared of what Edward would do. If only I could kill the 'Volturi' I would make the most of it. It was all because of them that the Cullen's had to go to Italy.

"Jake? Can I ask you something?" Nessie said quietly and hesitantly. I nodded. She knew she could talk to me about whatever.

"What were your feelings about my mom when you were in love with her?" Nessie said. I smiled. Of course she wanted to know this. She didn't really want her mom to have more attention than her.

"I thought I loved her Ness. I would do anything she wanted me to do. I would be what she wanted and I thought that was love but it wasn't. That was me anticipating you coming. There's something in your mom that I'll always love but you have that in you twenty times stronger" I told her. She nodded.

"How many times did you want to kiss her?"

"I wanted to kiss her quite a lot but I was willing to wait until the time was right" I told her. I realised after I said that it could be interpreted in two ways. I looked at her just to see a sad face on my true love. Nessie was my love. She always was and always will be. I wish she would love me back but I know things take time.

Nessie gasped.

"I do Jake" She said. I was slow.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I heard your thought just now. I do love you Jake. I thought that you loved my mom more but because she had my dad that you were just with me because you had no one else to be with. Your thought just then was so sweet there was no way that was false. Jake, I love you." She said to me. I kissed her passionately. She pulled away.

I looked at him. Had she just rejected me? Then I pulled over to the side of the road and put her face to mine and started kissing me and hugging her. I pushed my face closer to hers and carried on. I loved her and that was all I was thinking.

Slowly I started to take her top off. I felt mine slip off my shoulders. I could feel a warm hand caressing my waist. I pulled her jeans off and threw then onto the back. One thought occurred to me.

Rosalie wouldn't approve of sex in her car. We'd better not tell her.

I undid Nessie's skirt. I didn't feel much more of my clothes disappearing but I knew she was doing it. Hers were gone. I started snogging him and hugging her. My perfect honeymoon evening started from the very beginning…

"Jake. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't trust your judgement yesterday" I heard a timid voice say. I smiled. I patted her head gently.

We were in Italy. Me and Nessie have just got off an aeroplane that took us into Italy. Nessie had car jacked someone, so I was driving into Volterra is an Aston Martin V12. Nessie never did things half-way!

"That's fine Ness. Trust me, I love you. Look, here we are" I said. It hadn't taken as long as I thought it would to get there.

"Excuse me sir. You can't bring cars inside today" Someone said at my closed window. I pretended I couldn't hear them. Nessie smiled. I gunned it down the street narrowly avoiding wiping out a family of four who didn't dodge. I got to the alley and walked round and opened Nessie's door. She got out and we turned round, waved to everyone who was staring at us and disappeared down the alley. We walked to the main door and opened it.

Bella and Edward were standing there with Aro next to them, with the rest of our family and the rest of the Volturi behind them.

Carlisle made the first move. He walked towards us and hugged Nessie hard and shook my hand.

"Hello again Nessie and Jacob" He said. I smiled. At least he was being civil. Edward was trying to keep control. Try not to scare Deri. That was one reason why Nessie and I had to come back here. To fetch our daughter. I picked her up and handed her to Nessie. Edward was glaring at me so it was better not to have a baby in our hands.

"Dad, I want this. Mom? Please?" Nessie pleaded. I could tell Bella was in two minds. I could read her like a book. I always have been able to do that and I always will be able to do that. Edward was determined to put up a fight.

"Renesmee. There are vampires in Forks. You could die. Look what happened to Quil. Could you deal with that happening to Jacob?" Bella said to her. She looked sad. I could tell the answer would be no.

"Bella. I wouldn't do anything that would put me in danger. Me and Nessie need each other. Nothing would happen to us" I told her earnestly.

"Jacob. You are taking my daughter and granddaughter away from me. You expect us to let you go lightly?" Edward said in a hard voice.

"Come on Ness. We are wasting time here" I said taking Deri. Aro flew to the door.

"No Jacob. Stay" He said. I pushed him. I gave Nessie Deri and suddenly found myself airborne.

I phased and prepared to fight…


	31. Leaving

Renesmee's P.O.V

Leaving

"Jake. Stop." I said to him, putting my hand on his furry shoulder to calm him down. It worked.

He went outside, unphased and got some clothes and came back in. I smiled. He came over to me and Deri.

"Sorry" Jake said. That was nice of him.

"Dad, there is nothing you can do. I am going to live in Forks with Jake, Deri and the rest of the wolves. If you need us for any reason, we will come. There is no need to get too upset about it. I will visit regularly and I will keep in touch. It isn't like you'll never see me again" I said.

I looked at my mom who was sobbing to herself.

I felt horrible. She didn't deserve this. My dad needed to learn a lesson but I was making my mom suffer unnecessarily.

"Ness, what have I done to want to make you hate me and do this to your mom?" Dad said. I shook my head. He didn't understand. It wasn't him. It was the fact that I needed separation.

"Dad. You and mom haven't done anything wrong. You are the best parents anyone could want. I want separation, that's all. Not forever but maybe you might join me one day. I don't enjoy life here. It's not me. Sorry" I said.

I looked at Jake who then in turn looked at the door. I nodded. My mom's eyes were misting over. I went over to her and embraced her in a massive hug. I turned around and opened the door. I looked back for the last time.

"Sorry. I love you" I said before walking out the door with my husband one side of me and my daughter in my arms. I looked at them both and then we started running.

We ran out of the home of the Volturi and to our car that was now clamped.

Jake pulled the car up, took the clamps off it, put the clamps into a nearby bush and unlocked the car. He buckled Deri in as my hands were shaking and he opened my door as he did on the way here.

I got in and looked back at my former home.

This wasn't my home. It was a place I stayed. Like a holiday. It could never be my home.

The place I was heading was home…

**Authors Note**

Hey Guys,

Hope you have enjoyed this so far. Sorry for being a bit slow but I'm trying to decide on a load of different ideas. Sorry this is such a short chapter but I needed Nessie to be able to have her own chapter to say good-bye to her family in.

I hope everyone sensed the love she felt for her family but also a few other emotions.

I have enjoyed writing these 31 chapters and I hope to enjoy many more to come!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!

Bye!


	32. Heartbreak

Rising sun – Chapter 32 – Heartbreak

Bella's P.O.V

I heard Esme in the other room crying. I felt bad. If it wasn't for me and Edward, my family wouldn't be going through with this. My husband was keeping himself together. For me. It didn't help.

"How are you doing Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I looked at his perfect face and felt sad. He was hurting as well. It was his grand daughter. He was covering it for me. And Edward.

"I'm fine thank you Carlisle. How are you?" I asked him. I looked at him through my beautiful golden eyes. I was watching him so he would tell me the truth. He looked at me and realized that he didn't really have much choice.

"I'm not too sure what I feel like. I am happy for Nessie and Jacob but on the other hand I am sad that they have left us. I seriously saw us all staying here. I'm not sure I feel happy staying here but it's the safest place for all of us. Also Nessie will be safe as long as we are part of the Volturi" Carlisle said. I sighed. I wish he didn't feel like that. I can't really talk though because I felt like that too.

Edward knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting. That was weird for Edward, he normally was so polite. I guess his mind was on other things. As was mine.

"You may want to sit next to the phone. Alice said we should have a call within 10 minutes" Edward said. I was confused. How was Alice seeing Ness?

"How has Alice seen Nessie and Jacob?" I asked him. He looked at me as if I was stupid. I felt a little hurt. He obviously saw that I was hurt and gave me a hug. I hung onto him.

"After Maggie taught her some new tricks with her vision and now she can see them both. I think it is because she is used to them so she can see them" Edward told me still hugging me.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, not quite believing my amazing sweet little daughter was on the phone to me.

"Mom? I miss you so much!" She said to me. Why couldn't she come back to me and Edward and the rest of our family.

"Come back then sweetheart. We miss you too. I wish I could come with you but I can't. I am happy here and so are the rest of the family. I'm so sorry for letting you down darling" I said. She gasped.

"No mom. Don't think like that. I am the one who should be sorry" She said.

"Shall we stop saying sorry and talk about your life back in Forks. Have you seen Charlie yet?" I asked. My mind automatically skipped to my dad. Charlie. Bless him. He derserved all the happiness. He was such a good father to me. He would be about 64 now.

"I'm so sorry mom. I'm so sorry" Nessie said as she started crying.

"What happened? What? Tell me. Quick Renesmee" I said starting to get a bit frantic.

"Charlie died in a car accident" Nessie said. Then she hung up.

Charlie… My Dad… Was dead…

Dead?

**Authors Note**

Hey Guys,

Sorry this is short and took ages to put up but its here now. I would appreciate it if people left reviews. Thank you to everyone who does but it would be great it you said what you liked and disliked about it so I can see what you guys think and want to happen. Also any ideas what-so-ever would be great.

Also I wanna make my reviews longer!

Thanks! 


End file.
